


A Match Made in a Room Adjacent to Heaven

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Butt Sex, College, Derek has betas, Dick Jokes, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Is Alive, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Meet the Family, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sheriff knows about werewolves, Slow Build, Stiles Is Seventeen, Stiles turns 18!, Talia's the alpha, The Hale Family, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia tells Peter that if he doesn't find a mate himself, she has candidates for a match.  </p><p>“You’re such a drama queen, Peter.  You’re my favorite brother and ideally, I’d like you to find true love, to find your true mate and raise a family and be happy forever.  But at this point, you need to find someone you can tolerate to be mated with, who tolerates you and benefits the pack.”</p><p> </p><p>I do not give permission for this or any other of my works to be posted to any other websites, including but not limited to GoodReads or Wattpad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Situation

“Peter, do you have a couple of minutes to talk in my office, please?”

He hears Talia’s voice in the library, and of course, while it sounds like a request, it really isn’t.  He quickly thinks about everything that’s going on and what she might want to talk about.  He’s in charge of the family investments and they’re a solid eight and a half percent annually.  He could do better, but Talia’s risk adverse and nothing he says or does, including showing her his results at twelve percent, will change her mind.

Things are going well overall.  There’ve been a few unwanted visitors in Beacon Hills the last year, but Derek and his group of baby betas take care of them.  Derek’s doing well with the new trainees at his loft, the adults are happy at the main house – nothing’s jumping out at Peter as a “need to talk” subject.

He says “certainly” knowing that she’ll hear him, puts a bookmark in his copy of Anna Karenina and goes to talk with his sister, the alpha.

“Shut the door and sit down, Peter,” Talia says, smiling and nodding at the chair opposite her desk.  There is a small sitting area with plush arm chairs and a small coffee table at the side of the room, but this is apparently a desk-worthy conversation.

“Talia.  You wanted to talk?”

She sighs and drums her fingers on the desk, visibly steeling herself and trying to decide how to start. “Peter, I’ve been in conversations with representatives from two different packs regarding making an alliance.  Part of the alliance would include the possibility of a member of our pack joining with a member of the other pack.  Obviously, I’m not certain that’s something we want to do, but it is something that I think we should consider.  And in one instance, in fact, you were mentioned by name.”

Peter smirks, and chuckles.  “Me?  You’re thinking I’m a good candidate for an arranged mating?”

“No, as far as I can see, you’re not a good candidate for any type of mating, unless it’s one that ends before dawn,” Talia replies. “When was your last relationship that lasted more than a couple of months?”

He pulls back and looks at her.  “This feels a bit like you’re questioning my morals, Talia.  I haven’t found anyone that I want to spend my life with.  We can’t all be as lucky as you and David.”

“Peter, try to see things from my point of view.  From others’ points of view.  You’re the alpha’s brother and you’re one of the senior pack members for this generation.  You haven’t found a mate on your own and now there’s two possible candidates for you, both of whom would provide a good alliance for our pack and be a good mate for you.” Talia laces her fingers in front of her chest, a gesture that Peter positively hates; it makes her look like she’s trying to be thoughtful.  “At this point, if you haven’t chosen a mate for yourself and I don’t agree to one of the mates suggested, it looks like either a) we think that you – and that means the Hales – are too good for other packs or b) there’s something wrong with you and no one should be forced to mate with you.  Neither of those options are very good, Peter.”

He sighs again, trying to think of options.  He and Talia have always gotten along, both concerned with the welfare of their pack, even though it’s in very different ways.  “Okay, I suppose I see your point.  What’s the minimum you need, Talia, to ensure that your discussions can continue without actually prostituting me out?”

“You’re such a drama queen, Peter.  You’re my favorite brother and ideally, I’d like you to find true love, to find your true mate and raise a family and be happy forever.  But at this point, you need to find someone you can tolerate to be mated with, who tolerates you and benefits the pack.”

Peter nods and smiles tightly.  “Ignoring the fact that I’m your only brother, the ability to tolerate each other sounds pleasant.  And when do you think this should happen?”

“You have one month, Peter.   After that, I’ll need to figure out what to do.”


	2. Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My life is a nightmare right now, thanks to your mother, so I figured drunk works.”
> 
> “Hmm. I suppose you want to talk about it?” Derek asks grudgingly.

“Just a minute, coming.” Derek says as he approaches the door. There’s no point yelling.

“Derek,” Peter says, swaying slightly and holding up a bottle. “I have scotch.”

“Yes, and based on your breath, you’ve already had some,” he says, squinting and pulling back as his uncle enters the loft.

“Well, I was in a bar, but couldn’t really talk to anyone there, so I figured who else but my favorite nephew?” Peter looks around the main room of the loft at Derek’s pseudo-pack who are sprawled on the furniture. Erica and Boyd are sharing a chair, each on a separate tablet, and sharing ear buds. Lydia is on one end of the couch, reading something on her laptop, text book open at her side. Her feet are tucked under Isaac, who has a different text book open. Stiles is on the floor in between them with his own laptop and text books. All three are connected to some type of device, listening to music, based on the gentle head bobs. They all acknowledge Peter, either with slight nods or at least eye contact.

“Tests this week, everyone’s slightly panicked. Go on outside, I’ll be right there,” Derek gestures to the patio outside the living room. Derek has a few comfortable loungers out there and a couple of tables. He has a propane grill, for god’s sake. His entire loft is a little too Ikea for Peter’s tastes, but it’s homey and since it’s full of rowdy teenagers, it works.

Peter gets comfortable, putting the bottle on a small table between two chairs when Derek comes out with a couple of glasses. He grabs the bottle and pours them each a healthy amount. “I assume this is the good stuff?”

“Absolutely,” Peter says, knowing he’s referring to the wolfsbane tincture that will let them feel the alcohol. “My life is a nightmare right now, thanks to your mother, so I figured drunk works.”

“Hmm. I suppose you want to talk about it?” Derek asks grudgingly.

Peter glances over his shoulder, looking at the room full of teens. “You’re sure you can take time out from babysitting?”

“Don’t worry, they’re not paying any attention. Adult conversations are boring and they’re not your biggest fans anyway,” Derek says, leaning back and sipping his drink.

“What, they don’t like me? Why not?” Not that Peter really cares, but what’s not to like?

“You’re not the warmest person in the world, you’re almost parental age, and you’re our alpha’s brother,” Derek replies, shrugging. “Oh and you’re a dick.”

“Tell me how you really feel, won’t you? Anyway, I’m not here to talk about them. Your mother has issued an ultimatum that I need to find a mate and fast. Or else she’s going to give me to another pack.”

Derek pours them both another round and snickers. “You know which ones she’s talking about, don’t you?”

“No, she didn’t tell me details. She said that one mentioned me specifically, which is rather creepy.”

“Let’s see,” Derek says, leaning back and clearly enjoying this way too much. “First is a girl named Annabelle Morris who lives in Montana. She’s 16 and can’t control her shift at all. Her family wants to send her to us.”

“Charming, shipping off their problem,” Peter says and holds out his glass. “Hit me.”

Derek pours more for them both and tries not to laugh, the bastard. “Second one is my favorite; this is the one who asked for you. Charles Thibodeaux, nephew of the Thibodeaux alpha in Natchez, Louisiana. He’s 26 and he can control his shift, but chooses not to, because he likes to kill things. I think they know that you’re Talia’s enforcer and want you to mentor him. Including moving there.”

“Oh shit, you’re kidding me,” Peter says, seriously considering killing the messenger. “Why do you know this, Talia didn’t give me any details.”

Derek’s smile is full of gloating as he replies, “We talked earlier this week and she actually suggested Annabelle for me, since I’ve been so good helping the new betas. I pointed out that it would be inappropriate if I were mated before my older and much beloved Uncle.  And you’re welcome.”

“I don’t know why people think _I’m_ the awful one. Well, this isn’t a done deal, I have an out,” Peter states, leaning back in his chair, glass perched on his chest.

“Really? You sure you want an out, I understand there’s a crawfish museum in Natchez, you might enjoy that.”

“You are a shit,” Peter replies. “Your mother, my sister, our alpha said that if I’m mated within a month, then of course I won’t need to be available to be given to some other pack. So, all I need to do is to find a mate.”

Derek snorts, and splits the remaining alcohol between their two glasses. “Peter, where are you going to find a mate in a month? You don’t even get phone numbers from your one-night stands. And it’ll have to be believable because you know Talia will grill you.”

Peter shrugs, looking depressed all over again. “I could fake knowing someone; I do that all the time. And most arranged matings aren’t love matches, I know that. And I know this is for the rest of my life so it has to be someone that I don’t want to kill on a daily basis.”

It’s probably because of all the alcohol that they don’t hear the door open, but they do whip their heads around when they hear someone clear their throat. Stiles’ voice cracks a little as he says, “I’ll do it.”


	3. The Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles discusses his proposition.

Peter snorts softly and raises an eyebrow. “That’s sweet, dear, and thank you, but I think you may have misunderstood the conversation.”

Lydia shoves Stiles forward and they’re followed by the rest of the betas, who silently lean against the short wall. “No, we heard and we understood. You started talking about the pack and so we listened. You need a mate and damn fast or you’re going to have to take whoever Talia gives you. And neither one sounds really appealing.”

“We have a proposition,” Lydia states, sitting in one of the chairs by the round table. “Sit,” she tells Stiles and points to another chair, this one closer to Peter.

“I’m all ears,” the older wolf says, because really, they’re pretty entertaining and not completely stupid.

“You and Stiles have known each other for a couple of years and you’ve worked together on some problems without killing each other. You know enough about each other that you could fake a relationship. You need a mate and Stiles needs money for college. You pay for his college, and agree to a few other things and he agrees to be your mate.” Lydia smiles and nods at Stiles to continue.

“Yeah, so here’s the thing. I’m applying to colleges and I’ve got the grades and extra-curricular stuff, but money’s tight.” His eyes travel around the group, not making eye contact with anyone for any period of time and Peter can smell how embarrassed he is. “I’ve got some financial aid coming and a small scholarship for kids of law enforcement officers. But I don’t think I’ll have enough to go where I want. And I can take some classes at community college, and transfer credits, but it’s going to delay me from graduating for a year and I don’t see how that’ll save any money.”

“Where do you want to go and what do you plan to study?” Peter asks gently.

“UC Davis or UC Berkeley. They’re both recommended for botany and chemistry. Those seem like they’d be good for me and my training, according to Deaton.”

“What do you guys think about this?” Derek asks the others leaning against the wall.

“I think he’s crazy, but then again, I’ve got insurance money,” Isaac replies. “And you said you’d take care of room and board if needed. Boyd’s got an ROTC scholarship. Erica’s parents are paying for her and Lydia’s already got early acceptance to freaking Harvard with her parents paying.”

“Stiles shouldn’t be punished because his father decided to stay here protecting people,” Erica exclaims and Stiles shoots her a grateful smile while Boyd gives her a kiss on the temple.

“I don’t feel like I’m being punished, it is what it is. But we can help each other,” Stiles says to Peter. He looks determined and Peter notes his heart beat is steady.

He has enjoyed working with the teen in the past; he’s smart and intuitive and occasionally funny. He’s not unattractive and they’ve traded banter that might qualify as flirting, depending on how many threats you’re willing to accept with your flirts.

“So how much is this college experience for you?” Peter asks. There really isn’t any concern with costs, but he’s curious at what could be so unreachable.

“It’s around $30,000 per year,” Stiles replies. “That’s with the discount because I’m a California resident.”

“Plus he’ll need an apartment and food and some extra money,” Lydia jumps in.

“Books? Were text books included?” Isaac asks.

“So maybe $50,000 per year for four years?” Peter asks. That doesn’t seem undoable or unreasonable as a ransom.

“An apartment would be less expensive than on campus housing and of course it gives you more privacy,” Lydia says, nodding towards Stiles, who is mute during this negotiation.

“Talia does know him on sight and she knows that you’ve worked together,” Derek offers. “You’ll need to come up with a good story about how you’ve built a secret relationship, but it’s not like you pulled someone completely out of the blue.”

“The time we had those pixies by the river, she said ‘very smart, Stiles’ when we explained what we found out about getting rid of them,” Stiles reminds Peter.

“Actually, I think she said ‘very smart child,’” Boyd says with grin and a shrug. “And I’ve heard her refer to you as Bambi -- but hey, it’s a name and she remembers you.”

 “Okay, I’d like a couple of minutes in private with Stiles, please,” Peter says, standing up with only a slight wobble.

“You can use my room,” Isaac offers and glances at Derek to be sure it’s okay. Derek had the bedrooms made as sound proofed as possible, and two people talking quietly can’t be heard, even by sensitive (and nosey) werewolves.

Stiles heads towards Isaac’s room with Peter’s hand on the small of his back and Peter notes that his heart beat initially jumped, but he didn’t flinch at all with his touch.

“Sit.” The werewolf points the bed while he perches on the dresser to give Stiles a little breathing room.

“So you know what you’re offering, Stiles? Because this isn’t just the next four years; you agree to be my mate and this is it for the rest of your life.”

He nods, looking young and vulnerable, and actually rather appealing to the wolf. “I know. I know the expectations and I understand forever.”

“What else do you want?” Peter asks because this could be the part that gets bad.

Stiles holds up one finger. “After college, I get a job. I’ll work out here, but I get to use my education. I’m not expected to be the pack’s housewife.”

Peter nods, it’s expected that everyone pulls their own weight. His area of study could certainly help and is in line with a more modern emissary that Peter thinks they need. “Agree. What else?”

He holds up a second finger.  “I’m okay with the mating ceremony or whatever’s needed before college. I assume Talia will want it and it’ll help to keep any stray wolves away from me when I’m gone. After college, we’ll have some kind of official human marriage. It’ll make things easier for my dad and legally with all that human shit you pretend isn’t important. And third, I don’t have to take the bite. Ever.”

Peter sighs and sits quietly, studying the boy. “Those are reasonable and I can agree to those requirements. And I’ll tell Talia that it’s important for you as emissary-in-training to stay human. However, as I’m not the alpha, I can’t guarantee that 100%. And if you’re injured and if it’s the bite or you die…”

Stiles doesn’t hesitate before he nods. “Okay. As long as you promise you’ll try to talk her out of it. Fourth, after college, we don’t live at the main house.”

“Interesting,” Peter answers with a smile. “My apartment is plenty big enough for two people. It’s private and very comfortable. Not that you’ve ever seen it yet.”

“I’m sure it’s great, and I know it’s traditional to live with your pack, but it’s kinda weird to me. And it’ll give Talia time to get used to me without me having to be on display for everyone.”

“I’m sure I can explain that after our time apart, we want some privacy. It’s not traditional, but I can explain it’s because I’m mating with a human. You are such exotic creatures.” Peter smirks and sits next to Stiles on the bed, hearing only a slight jump in his heart beat. “So other than college and your deep need to be needed, why are you doing this? Frankly, I don’t trust purely altruistic motives.”

“Of course you don’t,” Stiles says. “And luckily, I have other motives. Right now, I’m adjacent to the pack that’s adjacent to the pack. If we’re mates, then I’ll be in the middle of the pack. That’ll let me protect my friends and my father.  And put me on the fast track for emissary training.”

“Your father?” Peter asks, cocking his head to look at the boy. “You’re worried about him?”

“Of course I worry about him! I worry about everyone – Scott and his mom and Lydia and Erica and Boyd and even Derek and you.” Stiles rubs his face and Peter can see the concern there. “Not that you guys can’t take care of yourselves now, but what if there’s another rogue alpha who decides to come in and build a pack? Apparently, Scott and those guys could have died when they were bitten! And I know there’s been nothing that’s shown up here recently that we haven’t been able to take care of, but I don’t know what else is out there, just waiting to show up.”

Peter watches Stiles pull himself back together, back into the strong young man he’s worked with, even if it is often just bluster.  

“When we’re mated, of course you’ll be completely in the pack as will your father. And both as protected as possible, given you want to remain human. I don’t suppose he’d consider…”

“No.” Stiles interrupts quickly. “And don’t even think of asking him. He knows as much about the werewolf crap going on around here as he needs to, he doesn’t need to be more involved.”

“Okay, understood. Your house has been watched by Derek’s pack, and we’ll add your father’s office in on the watch as well. Will that help reassure you?” Peter asks, putting his hand on Stiles’ shoulder. Again, he doesn’t pull away and his smell doesn’t change at all.

“Yes, thank you.” Stiles looks like he wants to say something, so Peter waits patiently, knowing he’s not good when he’s rushed. “So it’s not going to be an issue that I’m a guy?”

“No,” Peter says and shrugs. “It’s more about the people and what you bring to the pack. Actually that you’re a man helps with the story that this isn’t just a quick set up. If I had shown up with an obvious mail-order bride that would have raised suspicion. How about you, Stiles? Concern that you’ll be mated to a man? With everything that mating entails?”

He moves his arm across Stiles’ back to rest a hand on his other shoulder. There’s the slight jump of his heart, but Peter’s noticed that any time he touches the younger man. “I’m attracted to both men and women, I guess since forever. And you’re not totally repulsive.” Stiles grins and shrugs, “Other than your personality and your looks.”

Peter sits quietly waiting to see how Stiles responds, but he knows this game and sits patiently as well, waiting for Peter’s next move. “How experienced are you, Stiles? I know the others have joked about your purity, but I haven’t been sure about your experience.  Will you wear white to our mating?”

“You probably weren’t paying attention,” Stiles says, cocking an eyebrow. “I guess I wasn’t that interesting until you needed me. Anyway, pretty much a virgin, if you don’t count the odd groping. I hope you aren’t expecting huge skills in the bedroom.”

Peter rubs Stiles’ shoulder a bit, getting a small jump in his heartbeat and a whiff of arousal. Interesting. “That’s fine, that way I can train you the way I want. Are you eighteen yet? I understand that’s important to humans for some reason.”

“No, you big creep, and stop trying so hard to be creepy. I’ll be eighteen in April. Graduate in June and in college in September.” Stiles tries to shrug the hand off his shoulder, rolling his eyes. “And it is kind of important with my Dad as the Sheriff.  He has wolfsbane bullets and he will shoot your ass.  And other things.”

“We can use that, my well known respect for human laws means that I haven’t completely claimed you yet. Yet.” He smiles and snaps his fangs at Stiles. “We’ll need to spend a lot of time together, you know.”

“In Isaac’s room? He won’t like that.” Stiles grins and shakes his head. “I like this better, you back to being an asshole. It was a little weird earlier when you were depressed and worried.”

Peter cocks an eyebrow at the boy who looks at him confidently. “You thought I was depressed and worried? Using your advanced human sense of smell?”

Stiles just smiles and replies, “I don’t need to smell it on you, Peter. I know you.”

 


	4. Plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, so you need to talk more and get to know some basic details about each other -- family stuff, where you grew up, favorite food and colors, movies you like. Stuff like that. And mainly you have to act like you’re comfortable around each other.”

“Stiles, you okay in there?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, we’re coming out.” Stiles stands and faces Peter. “Come on, we need to plan how to make this work.”

“Isn’t that what we were doing?” Peter asks as they leave the room. Derek and the betas are all sitting in the living room waiting for them.

“There are lots of things to be ready for, assuming you’re going to do this,” Lydia says. “You don’t just want to announce this to Talia unprepared.”

“So not that I’m worried, but is Talia going to like, grill me?” Stiles asks Peter, who’s next to him on the couch, thigh to thigh.

Peter rubs his goatee and considers the question before answering. “I doubt that she’ll sit you down for an interview. But she’ll certainly be watching to be sure it’s plausible and not a total fraud. Mostly she needs to defend it to any other pack. As I said, not all matings are love matches so she won’t demand proof of that. The pair just needs to be compatible.”

“This is serious though,” Derek states, pacing while studying them both. “If she doesn’t believe you, she’s probably going to send Peter to Louisiana. And since you’re making me an accomplice, I’ll probably end up getting Annabelle, just as punishment.”

“What about us?” Isaac asks, looking at the other wolves in the room.

Derek shrugs. “She’ll probably pull you into the pack, have you move into the house. You won’t be blamed, I will. I’m acting as your alpha, so if something goes wrong, it’s my fault.”

“You two have spent some time together and hopefully you’ve talked a little bit.” She looks at Peter and Stiles, waiting for a response and Stiles nods quickly. Lydia is a little intense in planning mode and less than patient. “Okay, so you need to talk more and get to know some basic details about each other -- family stuff, where you grew up, favorite food and colors, movies you like. Stuff like that. And mainly you have to act like you’re comfortable around each other.”

“But I think Stiles can still be kind of jumpy around Peter, cause, you know, Peter.” Erica says, shrugging. “If he acts like being with Peter is all hearts and flowers, that won’t be believable.”

“And if Peter acts like Stiles is easy to be around, that’ll be an obvious lie.” Isaac points out, helpfully.

“Thanks, dude, back at you,” Stiles answers. Isaac grins and shrugs.

“You’ll need to work on the smell, of course,” Derek says and Lydia lets him take over as this is his area of expertise. “Right now, you both smell a little like each other, but mainly from being here; you smell like pack, but you don’t smell like you’re really together, like you’re really a couple.”

“Yeah, we discussed that. And because I’m not 18 yet, we’re thinking that Peter’s been slightly respectful. Think that’ll work?”

Derek does the eyebrow thing and scratches his head. “We aren’t really concerned with ages the way, since human ages don’t equal a wolf’s year-to-year. If you were a born wolf, you’d be considered an adult before you’re a human 18.”

“True,” Peter says, nodding. “But I think Talia will understand the reason for some patience with Stiles’ father being the Sheriff. We’ve been dating on the sly to avoid any repercussions coming back to him.”

“Yeah, that’s actually a real thing,” Stiles says, scrubbing his hand over his hair. “We really do need to keep things on the down low until the end of the school year. Next year is an election year and he doesn’t need anything like me dating a guy twice my age following him around. Hey, how old are you anyway? Like really, how old?”

Peter cocks an eyebrow and grins. “My driver’s license says I’m 34.”

“So you’re really … what?” Stiles pushes, and all the betas are listening.

“I must be 34, right? It’s a government issued document, would your government lie?”

“And don’t think of him as twice your age, Stiles,” Lydia says, pointing her pen at him. “He’s 17 years older than you are, so when you’re 30, he’ll be 47 and that’s really not such a big deal.”

“Actually….” Peter bites his lip and looks up, calculating. “When you’re 30, my driver’s license will probably say I’m 41 or 42. Somewhere in there.”

“Great, so at some point, I’m gonna end up older than you?” Stiles asks.

“Or maybe not; after Stiles takes the bite, he’ll age more slowly as well,” Derek points out.

Stiles and Peter share a look and Peter says, “Stiles doesn’t want the bite. If Talia forces it or if he’s dying, he’ll take it. But otherwise, he doesn’t want the bite.”

Stiles looks down while all the wolves study him as though he’s said he doesn’t want food. “Okay, that’s different,” Boyd says. “Why not? You have a problem with wolves?”

“He doesn’t want it and that’s fine,” Peter replies, firmly. “Besides, when he becomes the pack’s emissary, it’ll be better for him to be human.”

“Oh yeah, that makes sense,” Erica says and Boyd nods. The tension mostly leaves the room, with just Isaac looking at him questioningly, until Peter gives him small snarl making Isaac look away.

“Well, regardless, you need to get your smells together. I’m not going to go into vivid details. Peter, I’m assuming you’ve discussed that with him,” Derek says, looking pained. “Try trading clothes, that should help. Keep something you’ve worn in each other’s house, put one of Stiles’ shirts under your car seat, stuff like that.”

Erica grins and looks way too happy when she says, “Maybe you should have cute nicknames for each other? Stiles, what is it you call Peter? Creepy Uncle Peter?”

“How sweet. I’ll just stick with Jailbait,” Peter smiles and yeah, it’s creepy.

“I think you’ve called him pedowolf a few times,” Isaac points out, helpfully.

Peter flicks out his claws and runs a hand up Stiles’ thigh. “Maybe I’ll call you my little burrito – as in warm and meaty on the inside.”

“Stop it, you two, you remind me of my parents when they’re pretending to be nice to each other,” Lydia snips, attempting to pull Peter to the far side of the couch. “I know that being snarky with each other is your thing, and you can’t stop it, but you have to act like you care a little about each other. And no threatening Stiles or I’ll shoot you with a wolfs bane arrow myself.”

“Hey, you stop it, Lydia,” Stiles replies and shoos Lydia away before scooting back over next to Peter. “No threatening my mate, only I can do that.”

Peter smiles smugly and rests his head on Stiles’ shoulder. “Good job, Burrito, I think we’ll be able to make this work.”

“Well that’s great, but you really can’t threaten me in front of other people -- especially not my Dad or Scott. I still need to explain this to Scott and he’s not going to be happy even if you do give me roses every day.”

“So included in your to-do list is telling Scott, finishing your college applications, and the grand spunk exchange,” Erica says. “And my to-do list includes passing my Spanish exam on Tuesday and trying to ignore you two getting your stink all over each other. So are we done here?”

Stiles nods. “Yeah, I think we have a plan.”

“Good,” Peter says, pushing himself off the couch and making his way to the door. “Tomorrow’s Friday night. Prepare to be dated.”


	5. Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But it’s Peter and you’re going to have to be with him for the rest of your life. And he’s like a hundred years old.” Scott shakes his head and looks sad and confused and it almost makes Stiles feel guilty.

“Well, that was fast,” Stiles mumbles, yawning in his bed, when he hears the window open. He thought he had at least a day before this confrontation.

Scott comes in and shuts the window most of the way behind him.  “Dude, we need to talk.”

If he didn’t look so worried and so sincere and so very Scott, Stiles would have to laugh, but this is his best friend so he just sits up, scratches his neck and says, “Yeah, come on, let me have it.”

“I mean, what are you thinking?  I talked with Allison who talked with Lydia about this whole mating with Peter thing and it’s just crazy!  You don’t have to do it, he can find someone else or let Talia decide who he should be with. You… you…” Scott runs out of steam and flops down on the foot of the bed, running his hand through his hair.  “It’s Peter.  Come on you don’t want to do this.”

“Okay, I’ll try to explain this. I know you’re upset or concerned or whatever, but I did actually think this through and it’s a good thing for me.”

“But it’s Peter and you’re going to have to be with him for the rest of your life. And he’s like a hundred years old.” Scott shakes his head and looks sad and confused and it almost makes Stiles feel guilty. “And I get you want to go to college but you’re going to be at college and it’ll be like you’re married.  You won’t be able to go to any parties or hook up with anyone, you know.”

Stiles shrugs and snorts quietly. “I don’t really know how old he is, but he’s not a hundred years old.  And it’s not like I do a lot of hooking up now or really enjoy it. I don’t know why I wouldn’t be able to go to a party; I’ll ask Peter about that, not that it would be fun without my bro.”  He nudges Scott with his foot, getting a small smile. “But I’m not a hooking up kind of guy anyway. You know I told you I met someone when we went to Jungle? There was a little, um, fooling around and it was just kind of weird to me. No judgment and great for people who can, but I don’t think I’m supposed to be a one night stand kinda guy.”

“There’s something in between one night stands and married at 18.  And you’re the one who said Peter acts weird and creeps you out.”

“He’s really not bad when you get to know him. He tries to be threatening, but it’s really an act – or at least with me. Maybe he thinks he’s flirting or something. And he’s been really helpful when we do research and you know how he helped everyone when that alpha attacked you guys.  And he’s really smart and he kept trying to give me an opportunity to back out of this, so he’s not forcing me to do anything,” Stiles answers, picking at the hem of his t-shirt.

Scott looks up and starts to grin, then punches Stiles in the leg.  “Oh my god, you so have a crush on him!”

“I do not,” Stiles retorts. “I’m just trying to explain that’s he’s a good guy. Or at least not a bad guy.”

“Dude, I had to listen to this same stuff about Lydia for years. ‘Lydia is so smart and no one understands her and she is not a bitch, she’s blah blah blah.’  You have a crush on Peter. That’s so cute.” Scott says, beaming momentarily. “He’s still way too old for you.  You know you’re going to have to have sex with him.”

“Have to, get to, depends on how you look at it,” Stiles answers, shrugging.  “He’s not ugly and he’s not awful, no matter what you think.”

“Okay, but I don’t want any details about it and I still think it’s weird. When do you guys tell Talia?” Scott gets up and roots through Stiles’ desk drawer looking for a snack.  He takes his place back on the bed with a half-full bag of tortilla chips and shoves a few in his mouth.

Stiles grabs the bag and pulls out a few, cramming them in his mouth before he answers in a spray of crumbs. “A month, I guess? Around there, we still need to figure out details. Hey, what do you know about werewolf mating ceremonies?  Is it like a real ceremony or something?”

“I don’t know,” Scott replies, shrugging. “I didn’t even know there’s a ceremony. Is it like a wedding or something?”

“Dunno, but I guess there’s something we’ll have to do to be official enough for Talia.”  Both boys are silent for a minute, lost in thought. “Hey, maybe you could ask Allison if she know of anything from their family books?”

“I’m not going to ask Allison if she knows about werewolf matings. It’s still awkward just talking with her, I don’t want our first conversations to be about mating, even if it’s for someone else,” Scott says, shaking his head.

“I’m going out with Peter tomorrow; I’ll ask him for details.  At the minimum, he’ll know what Talia expects, if not the entire history of mating ceremonies.”

“Will he tell you?  It seems he keeps some stuff to himself. I swear he’s worse than Deaton,” Scott says.

Stiles shrugs again, considering this. “He’ll tell me if I ask.  He generally tells me stuff; he knows that I’m starting training to be an emissary. Plus, like I said, so far he’s being pretty upfront with me.”

“Yeah,” Scott says nodding. “He has always been pretty nice to you, or at least nice for Peter.” There’s dawning recognition on his face, which actually looks a lot like his face when he’s scenting something. “You know, he _is_ nice to you.  He tells you stuff and he always touches your arm or shoulder when he passes you. And he makes sure you get enough to eat. Oh god, Peter’s got a crush on you!” Scott starts laughing and pounds on Stile’s shin.

“Ow, and no. He doesn’t.  He doesn’t, does he?” He moves his leg away because wolf-Scott sometimes forgets how strong he is.

“I think he does. Actually that’s good.  I mean, if he likes you, he’s probably not gonna kill you.”

Stiles nods, “Yeah, that’s the hope. Like I said, we’re going out tomorrow night. He sent me a text to meet him at Derek’s at six.  Oh, and he told me what to wear -- ‘my blue striped button down shirt.’  How weird is that?”

“Wow, controlling much?”

Stiles grabs his phone and shoves in Scott’s face, yelling, “Yeah, that’s what I said! See, look! Anyway, I’m tired, dude and you woke me up.  This has been a weird day.  We’re good, though, right?”

“Yeah, I still think it’s weird and that you’re nuts.  And I don’t understand it, but at least now I don’t think you’ll get killed.  Cause of Peter’s crush back on you. Oh and maybe Peter’s picking out your clothes thinking how they’ll look like when they’re in a pile on the floor.” Scott’s cute when he thinks he’s being funny. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow,” he says getting up and moving to the window to leave.  “Hey!” Scotts sings as he crawls out.  “Stiles and Peter, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

“Get out, you idiot!” Stiles answers, slamming the window. But at least they’re both grinning.


	6. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Peter have their first date.

“Wow, nice car, why haven’t I been in this before?”

“Thank you. You haven’t been in it before because it’s a nice car,” Peter explains, smiling. “Most of our past experiences have involved more blood than I want on my car seats.”

“Well, this is really nice. Oooo, heated seats?” Stiles leans forward to look at all the buttons on the dashboard.

“You’re nervous. Why are you nervous, we’ve been together in a car before,” the wolf asks.

“Yeah, in my jeep or someone else’s car going to fight beasties. This is different, right?” Stiles replies looking at Peter sharply. “It’s a date, we’re on a date and we haven’t done that before. Hey, where are we going, by the way?”

“Dinner. You like Italian, right?”

“Yes, a lot. But where are we going because in case you didn’t notice, we’re on the freeway.”

Peter sighs, which he does quite often around Stiles. “I thought we both agreed on discretion and so that means not eating in or around Beacon Hills. So settle down and play with the radio or something. We have about an hour’s drive.”

“Wow, you’re serious. Okay. Next time we go so far for dinner, let me know and I’ll bring snacks.” Stiles studies everything on the dash board and roots through the glove box (which is pretty boring). Peter’s radio selections are pretty surprising, however.

“Kind of eclectic choices here, Peter.”

“You’ll find I’m much more versatile than you might expect,” Peter states smugly. “You should put some stations in that you like.”

“Okaaaay,” he replies slowly. “But I can just plug my ipod into the dash to listen to it; see, right there?”

He rolls his eyes, something else he’s been doing more often lately. “Yes, child, I’m aware of that. However, if we’re dating and you’ve supposedly been in my car a lot, I believe it would be customary for you to have programmed in a few stations.”

“Ah, got it,” Stiles answers and starts programming the radio. “I’ll do the rest when we’re closer to home to be sure I get clear reception. This is a very cool car, it’s got everything, doesn’t it? Maybe not as cool as Derek’s car, but …”

“But I’m secure in the size and functioning of my penis, thank you.” Peter looks over at him before turning back to the road. “You look very nice tonight, thank you for wearing that shirt.”

“I didn’t think I had an option, but thanks. You, uh, look nice, too. You always do though.”

“Thank you for noticing. We’re here,” Peter says, pulling in. The restaurant is small, a nice café really, with good food and a nice wine list. They have cloth napkins, but he’s pretty sure that Stiles will be comfortable. Later, when he’s older, he can take him to The French Laundry or Jardinière.

Stiles is unusually quiet and Peter can tell he’s nervous as they’re seated at Peter’s normal table in the back. Peter’s not sure if his hand on the small of Stiles’ back is comforting or making him more uncomfortable.

“This place is nice, Peter. Do you come here a lot?” Stiles asks, trying to looks around surreptitiously.

“Occasionally,” he says, looking at the wine menu. “Food’s good, decent wine list and they don’t ask me what my daughter would like to eat.”

“Nice. So this is where you bring all your underage dates?” Stiles replies, looking at the menu and smelling annoyed.

“I’ve been here with my niece, Cora. Other assorted pack members. And yes, an occasional date. I hope that doesn’t offend you, Burritto; I didn’t realize I should have been saving myself for you.”

“Funny,” Stiles says, cramming some bread into his mouth. “So are you going to answer any questions I ask you?”

“I suppose so,” Peter answers, taking a sip of the wine their waitress has delivered. “If I don’t want to, I’ll tell you. I’m sure I get the same courtesy?”

“Not really fair, but guess it’ll do. So… do you have a job?”

The waitress comes back and takes their order, bringing Stiles another Coke. “Yes. I manage the finances for the pack and handle investments for a few other packs. By the way, you should be sure that any college bills come to me and I’ll be sure they’re paid. Have you thought about what you’re going to tell your father about how your college is miraculously taken care of?”

“No, not really. I thought maybe I’d tell him I got a scholarship for something?” Stiles answers, and he looks like he’s aware it’s a stupid idea.

“Or, you could give him a half-truth, those generally work best. You’re pack and so we’re loaning you money. Interest free, long-term loan, same as we’d do for anyone else’s needs. That should do for the short-term.”

“Yeah,” Stiles says, nodding. “Would you do that for anyone else?”

“We’d do something, the same as Derek’s doing for some of Isaac’s expenses. Oh, and tell your father not to thank Talia when he sees her. Tell him…tell him that she’d consider it insulting or something like that.” Peter smiles and sips his wine. “What else do you want to know?”

“Umm, I’m a little nervous about the mating ceremony. Is it like a big ceremony or something? There’s nothing I could find on the internet that I could trust or at least I hope not. I don’t have to run naked through the woods and bring you a dead animal, do I?”

The wolf shuts his eyes and sighs. “Calm down and stop reading Twilight fan fiction. There’s no running through the woods, there’s no nudity and there’s no dead animals. Unless you consider steaks as dead cows.”

They pause their conversation while the waiter brings their food. Stiles digs in and moans appreciatively, his happy scent almost drowning out Peter’s dinner. “Oh god, this is good, Peter.”

“I’m glad you like it, Stiles. There’s only one first date, after all.”

Stiles stops eating and his smile is almost shy. “Thanks, it’s good so far. Like a real date, I guess. Anyway, so…the wine? Is it special?” He raises an eyebrow and asks, “Did you doctor it?”

“No,” Peter answers and sips.

“Then why are you drinking it?” He looks genuinely perplexed.

“Because it tastes good. Here, have a sip,” he says, sliding his glass across the table.

Stiles takes a drink and makes a face. “It’s okay, I guess. Fruity, sort of?”

“Well, that’s good. It’s nothing too fancy, just a nice Zinfandel and…”

“Mr. Hale?” the waiter says quietly, at his elbow. “Is everything okay?” He raises an eyebrow towards Stiles.

“Yes, everything’s fine, thank you. Oh dear, my friend took my wine and now he’s done,” Peter pulls the drink back and smiles at the waiter who gives one more severe look before he leaves.

“That was fun, we’ll try more wines at home,” Peter whispers. “So you’re concerned with the actual mating ceremony?”

“Well at least curious. So no naked running, which is good for lots of reasons. Not that I’ve run naked a lot, but it seems uncomfortable. What actually happens?”

“It varies from pack-to-pack. You’ll find that the further west you go, the less formal pack rites are. It also depends on the status of the pack member; an alpha’s rites – or potential alpha – would be more elaborate. My preference would be something simple; I suspect you’d like that, too.”

Stiles nods, “Definitely. Simple’s good. So what’s simple?”

“Small party, probably a bar-b-que with the pack there, your father if you want. Deaton, Scott’s mother, a few others. And at some point, Talia will say a few words and welcome you to the pack. We trade a mating bite and then go back to the regular party. Pretty simple,” Peter says, shrugging.

“Mating bite doesn’t turn me, right?”

“No, not at all. The bite is here,” he says, touching his left pectoral. “Over the heart, if you will.”

“I don’t have werewolf teeth,” Stiles whispers. “Will it work?”

Peter smiles gently. “It’s magic, my dear. If we both enter into it willingly, the bite shows from the intent.”

“And since we’re kind of…not quite a love match, it’ll still work?”

“Yes, because it’s from our free will. An alpha can bite and turn someone without their permission, but you can’t mate someone without their permission,” he explains.

“Okay, I guess I get that. So do I have to invite my Dad?” Stiles asks and Peter can hear his heart pounding.

“No, of course not. Who knows, by the time we do this, you may want to, but you don’t need to. Talia’s husband, David, was human when they met in college. His mother didn’t approve of Talia and she didn’t come to the mating or their wedding.”

“Wow, awkward. But she knows about everything?” Stiles looks down and asks, “Is it safe for you guys?”

“Yes and yes,” Peter nods. “Talia told David after they’d dating for a couple of years. He took it well, obviously. And then they told his mother who didn’t take it as well. My mother was alpha at the time and she and I ended up visiting her. My mother explained that it’s fine if she doesn’t want to have anything to do with the family but we appreciate our privacy.” Peter smiles tightly. “We haven’t had any problems.”

“Is that what Derek meant about you being Talia’s enforcer? You scare the crap out of people?” Stiles looks and smells a little excited. He’s such a good choice for Peter.

“At the time, I was really there to observe and look a bit intimidating. Occasionally, if there’s someone who needs things explained to them, I get to do that. So I guess that’s what Derek was referring to.” Peter waits and watches Stiles process what he’s said. “What else do you want to know about the ceremony? You shouldn’t worry too much; it’s basically a family party.”

“Yeah, sounds like it, heavy on the meat, I guess,” he says grinning.

Peter chuckles and finishes his dinner before replying, “Yes, we’re pretty hooked on the Atkins plan. Although anything you want will be included, we are the honored guests after all. I’ll tell Talia that you can eat a loaf of garlic bread with olive oil all by yourself.” He pushes the bread basket back toward Stiles.

“Thanks, that should impress her and show my true value. What else do I need to know?”

They fall silent again as the waiter clears their dishes and gives them dessert menus, which Stiles pounces on. “Leave the gun. Take the cannoli,” he mutters, studying the menu.

“Very good, I’m impressed. We’ll have that and a crème brulee to split. Will that work?”

“Actually…” Stiles bites his lip and answers, “I’ve never had a cannoli, I don’t know that I’ll like it.”

“And to think I was the one raised by wolves. I think you’ll like it.” Peter signals to their waiter and orders, along with an espresso for himself and a decaf for Stiles.

“Don’t mock me. Have you ever had a paczki? It’s a Polish donut stuffed with plum jam. My grandmother used to make them and they’re amazing.”

“Well maybe someday you’ll have to show me your people’s donuts. Back to what we were talking about, if you’re curious, I have some books with information on some of our rites that you can borrow. Some are journals from our family members, some from other packs.”

“Yeah, please. I want to learn as much as I can, about your pack and any others,” Stiles says, looking pleased about the option to do research.

The dessert comes and they share, although Stiles eats the majority of both. He’s much more relaxed and more like the Stiles that Peter knows until they’re almost done eating.

“You got sad,” Peter states. “What happened?”

“Nothing, I’m okay, I just was thinking.”  He’s silent for a second, looking away from Peter. “It’ll be nice being around a family; I’m an only child and even with Scott and all, it can get kind of lonely. Even though they’re your family, and not really my family.”

“Stiles,” Peter says slowly and reaches across the table, taking his hand. “They’re loud and annoying and nosey and there’s a thousand of them and they’re always… fucking… there. And they’re comfortable and sometimes they’re a comfort, although mostly they’re just intrusive. But they’ll be your family too, and your father’s as well, until you die.”

Stiles nods, squeezing Peter’s hand. “Okay. Sounds awful.” He shrugs. “I want that. Thanks for that.”

Peter points to the back of the restaurant as he pulls out his wallet. “I’ll take care of the check, you go to the rest room and wash up. You get more food on you than a four-year old and I don’t want it all over my car.” It’s not entirely untrue and it’ll give Stiles a minute to regroup. “We’ll take a quick drive around town and you can pick out the restaurant for our next dinner. Should be able to get you home at a fairly reasonable hour.”

“Cool. And, in case you didn’t know, my dad works late tonight,” Stiles grins as he gets up.

“Oh, I know,” Peter says quietly, watching Stiles walk away.


	7. After The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter comes to Stiles after their first date.

Stiles barely has time to get to his room and hang up his shirt before he hears the window open. Thankfully, Peter is much quieter than Scott is when he sneaks in.

“Hey,” he says, turning around to see Peter taking off his shirt. “Wow, that’s fast. Not much for warming up?”

“Problem?” Peter asks, toeing off his shoes. “Suddenly shy? Based on what’s in your trashcan, I know you understand the goal.” Stiles’ smell is a mix of interest and anxiety, which is itself interesting. And a bit of a rush for Peter.

“No, not shy. Just kind of … what?  Whip it out and throw it on the table?”

“No, Stiles, that’s how you determine who wins an argument. Is there a problem? How do you want this to go?” Peter steps towards him and strokes Stiles’ cheek and then wraps his hand around the back of his neck. “Do you want romance and tender kisses? I can do that.”

Stiles steps into the kiss and after a second puts his arms around Peter, pulling him in. The kiss is soft, much softer than Peter expected and Stiles is the one who makes it more intense, opening his mouth and letting his tongue brush Peter’s lips.

Stiles is surprisingly good at this and Peter lets him lead, feeling him press in closer, hand moving into Peter’s hair. He pulls back with a sigh, resting his head on Peter’s shoulder. “This could work,” Stiles whispers.

“I think so. You could take off your shirt,” Peter suggests, gently tugging the bottom of his t-shirt. Stiles nods and backs away slightly, pulling his shirt off. Peter pulls him close again, kissing down his jaw and nosing into his throat and neck.

“Tickles,” Stiles says, leaning his head back, inviting Peter in. “Your goatee, it’s soft, but it tickles.”

“I hope you like it, I’m fond of it and would like to keep it,” he answers, while leaving bites along Stiles’ shoulder being careful to mark where they won’t show. “Think how it’ll tickle on your belly or your thighs…on your tender little ass.”

Stiles makes a little noise and his knees buckle a bit and he pulls Peter closer, feeling how they’re both hard. “God, you need to just shut up. Forget what I said earlier, let’s move this along.”

Peter grinds against him, kissing Stiles again, then nipping behind his ear, gently sucking on his ear lobe. “I don’t know, I may like this slow build. Hmm, you know you’re taller than me? Just a bit, but it’s unexpected.”

Backing up to the bed, Stiles mutters, “Doesn’t matter, we can fix that,” as he pulls them both on his bed. “There’s too many clothes now,” he says and rolls Peter under him, sitting on his thighs to unzip Peter’s jeans.

Peter rolls them over, lying on top of Stiles, effectively holding him down. “You wanted slow, so you get slow,” he says, back to gnawing on Stiles’ collar bone, and grinding against him. Peter nudges Stiles’ legs apart and slips between them.

“Wait, stop,” Stiles says, pushing him off, chest heaving.

“What now?” Peter sighs, getting in one last lick behind Stiles’ ear before sitting up.

“’Kay, 17, first time, really short fuse,” he replies, hands on Peter’s shoulder to push him back.

“Don’t be self-conscious, Burrito, I don’t care how long your fuse is,” the wolf says, smirking.

“Asshole. I hate you. Take off your pants.” Stiles pushes him over and starts tugging on Peter’s tight jeans. “Really, Peter? No underwear, what a perv,” he mutters, throwing them on the floor.

“They ruin the lines of your clothes.” Peter quickly flips him so Stiles is on his back and tugs off his jeans. “Boxers, Stiles? Plaid boxers? What, did you steal your grandfather’s underwear?”

Stiles runs his hands up Peter’s thighs, rubbing his thumbs on the soft skin at his hips. “Normally, I’d say talking about grandpa’s underwear would be a boner killer, but apparently not.”

“Shut up and touch me,” Peter orders and watches Stiles whose eyes are so dark, looking overwhelmed. Peter shakes his head and lowers himself on Stiles, kissing him roughly. Stiles wraps his arms around Peter, rubbing up and down his back as though trying to touch as much as he can reach, while his other hand’s grips Peter’s hair.

“Peter,” Stiles moans against Peter’s neck, and Peter can feel his hips starting to buck unevenly so he moves back, breaking contact for a moment. “Bastard,” Stiles mutters and tries to pull him back.

“Patience,” he says, raising himself on one arm, and reaching between them to hold them both, rubbing together. There’s enough pre-come for lubrication that he can jerk them both, hard and fast, listening as Stiles pants. Stiles head is thrown back and his mouth is hanging open and he has one hand grabbing the sheets and the other is next to Peter’s leg, shaking, like he’s not quite sure what to do with it. _I did that to him,_ the wolf thinks possessively. “Stiles,” he orders, “look. Look at us.”

Stiles looks at Peter’s face and then between them. He puts his hand over Peter’s and it’s just a few seconds before he gasps and spills over their hands and bellies with Peter following soon after. Peter collapses on him again, both of them sticky and sweaty.

“Okay, that’s confirmed. I like sex,” Stiles gasps in his ear, when he gets his breath back.

“I’m shocked.” Peter sneaks a couple of fingers between them and slips one into his mouth, licking off their combined mess. The other he rubs on Stiles’ lips, until he opens his mouth and sucks Peter’s finger in, eyes challenging.

“Next time,” Peter whispers, “next time, we’ll see what else you can suck. And we’ll both learn just exactly what you want me to do with my mouth. We’ve already established you’re a hair grabber.”

“You’re going to end up killing me before we do the whole mating thing. And get off me, you’re heavy,” Stiles says, shoving him off.

Peter chuckles and reaches over the bed, grabbing Stiles’ t-shirt and cleaning them both up, before he shoves it under the mattress.

“Ugh, what’s that for?”

“Werewolf repellant,” Peter explains. “And it works for other things that go bump in the night. Anything comes by will know that you’re mine. And under my protection.”

“Thanks, I think,” Stiles replies, with a grimace.

“You need it. Your bed smells entirely too much like Scott. It’s not pleasant and I don’t like it.”

“Tough shit. He’s my friend and he’s been in my room since we were both six. Deal with it.”

Peter pretends to consider this. Realistically, his smell will be all over the bedroom and all over Stiles. Scott’s sure to be repulsed, which pleases the wolf to no end. “As long as his smell remains outside the sheets, I’ll allow it.”

Stiles snorts. “Big of you.” Peter bites his shoulder gently and then rolls out of bed, sorting out his clothes from the pile on the floor. “So you’re going? Wham, bam, thank you Stiles?”

“If your father sticks with his routine, he’ll be home in sixteen minutes,” Peter answers, checking the time on Stiles’ phone. “At that point, I hope to be in my car on my way home.”

“Where’s your car?” Stiles asks, and Peter notes the quick smell of anxiety overlaying the previous smell of satisfaction and sex. He’ll leave the window open when he leaves - you don’t need a werewolf’s sense of smell for the latter.

“I parked a couple of blocks away. And I’ll park someplace else next time. We’re being discreet, remember?”

“Yeah, that’s good. I wish you didn’t have to leave so soon though,” Stiles says softly. “Pretty good first date, don’t you think?”

“Yes. Yes, it was. I’ll see you tomorrow, Stiles,” he says as he climbs out the window.

“Night, Peter,” he hears from the room above him, and he waits long enough to hear Stiles’ heart slow as he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrug* Not sure I can still write smut, but hey.


	8. Dating is Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles didn’t think it would be this hard. His friends all date and they seem to be fine with it, able to balance everything.

 

Dating is hard.

Stiles didn’t think it would be this hard. His friends all date and they seem to be fine with it, able to balance everything. Maybe it’s because he’s also got to keep up with his classes, finish all his college applications, have as much sex as possible (duh), continue on the lacrosse team, spend time with his father, lie to his father, spend time with his friends and selfishly take time to sleep all while he’s dating a werewolf. Or maybe everyone else is faking it.

Peter’s dating program is pretty rigorous and he wants them to spend the majority of their time together. Stiles works on multi-tasking, doing things like eating while studying and watching TV with his dad. Or studying while Peter drives them to dinner, unless they play 20 questions trying to learn as much about each other as possible.

“Your favorite movies are film noir?” Stiles asks. “Figures, even the good guys have ulterior motives.”

“I’m sorry I’m not more interested in space aliens destroying the planet,” Peter replies, sounding not-at-all-sorry. “It seems we do both enjoy people being killed, so we have that in common.”

“Yeah, like that’s not disturbing.”

 

“Tell me about your mother.” Peter suggests. Or demands, it’s hard to tell.

Stiles tries to hide his surprise, but of course he can’t, as even he can hear his heartbeat racheting up.

“Or not. I just thought it might be good for you to talk about her. And I’d like to know.”

“She grew up outside Seattle and she met my dad when they were freshmen at Pepperdine. Is that enough, what do you want to know?” Stiles answers quickly.

Peter shrugs. “How about something not rehearsed? What did she give you as a snack when you came home from school? What movies did you watch together? Who was her favorite relative? What did you do to make her laugh?”

Stiles looks out the car window for a few miles, long enough that Peter must  think he’s not going to say anything. “Pop Tarts. She made cookies sometimes, but chocolate chip were the only ones I’d eat. Stupid kid, I wouldn’t eat oatmeal or sugar cookies or anything. Processed food products, that’s me.” He looks over at Peter and smiles a bit. “She liked old horror movies, the black and white ones and we’d watch them together. Frankenstein, Dracula, The Fly. Yes, we watched all the Lon Chaney werewolf movies.” He chuckles and turns to Peter before continuing, “I remember we watched The Creature from the Black Lagoon and it gave me nightmares. My dad was mad at her, saying she should know better.”

“It sounds like she was fun,” Peter says, grinning. “Thank you for telling me about her.”

“Yeah.” Stiles smiles and pats Peter’s leg. “Thanks for asking me.”

 

The pack is studying at Derek’s, everyone involved in their own work when Stiles asks, “So… who knows about nipples?”

The room falls quiet for a minute until Boyd says, “I don’t want to know why, and I don’t want to know the answer.”

Erica smiles at him and says, “Stiles, why are you asking?”

“You know, just wondering,” he says, shrugging and scooting down, hiding behind his text book.

“Less questions, more studying!” Derek calls out from the bedroom.

“Fewer questions,” Peter corrects, smiling briefly at Stiles before he goes back to his book. He’s reading Twilight and there’s a lot of sighing and head shaking involved.

“Why is Derek hiding in his room?” Alison asks, looking up from her laptop, where she’s working on a paper for her Intro for Forensics class.

“In theory, he’s adult supervision,” Stiles explains. “You know, because if we’re all gathered at someone’s house, we’ll destroy things, take drugs, have an orgy. Normal teenager stuff.”

Lydia looks up and asks, “Isn’t Peter considered adult … oh, never mind.”

“Thank you for noticing,” he responds. “I’ve told Derek that I have no intention of baby-sitting all of you. I’m here for Stiles and Stiles only. If you blow up the house, I’ll grab him and the rest of you are on your own.”

“You have the best boyfriend, Stiles,” Lydia says, with a sickly-sweet smile. “So why the nipple question? Obviously it’s relevant to something.  Is Peter telling you things to make you insecure?”

“I resent that; I’m nothing but supportive. He’s allowed to do his own research,” Peter replies without bothering to look up.

“No, he’s not,” Derek calls out. “No sex discussions, you’re supposed to be studying.”

“Oh for god’s sake, Derek, be a man and quit hiding in your room!” Stiles yells. “Big bad wolf scared of teenagers talking to him.”

“I’m not scared,” Derek says coming out and glaring at Isaac until he vacates his chair and takes a place on the floor next to Allison. “I just don’t want to have to hear about anyone’s sex life.”

“No one does,” Boyd confirms.

“I do!” Erica says, slamming her book shut. “I gotta say, Stiles, sex looks good on you. You’re a lot less twitchy since you’ve been gettin’ some. So what’s going on with you and your little nips?”

“Nothing. Not a damn thing, that’s the point. I think I got duds,” he answers looking down his shirt and ignoring Peter’s smirk.

“Maybe this is something you should talk about in private with your best friend, Scott?” Derek suggests.

“No, that’s really awkward,” Stiles answers. “Since I said I don’t want to hear about his sex life, I agreed not to share mine. Assuming I would get one, which now I do. Which circles me back to who is the expert on nipples here?”

“Google,” Boyd replies. “It’s good because you can do it silently. And in private. And someplace else.”

“People have different sensitivity, Stiles,” Lydia states. “Some people have very sensitive nipples, others don’t.” She shrugs and goes back to highlighting things in her text book. “Jackson’s nipples were solely decorative. Didn’t do a thing for him, it was as though they were painted on. No big deal.”

Everyone sits and digests that for a couple of seconds until Isaac says, “Nope. I did not need to know that.”

“Personally, it makes me feel better,” Stiles says, nodding and going back to his book. “I was just feeling a little inadequate. Peter’s nipples are very sensitive and mine just sit there mocking me.”

“I told you it’s nothing to be concerned about,” Peter says, patting Stiles’ leg. “And you more than make up for it with your hair-trigger prostate.”

“No one needed to know that,” Boyd says, shaking his head.

 

It’s not right that Stiles enjoys it so much when his dad has to work overnights. Leaving for work around 9:00 pm and not getting home until almost 7:00 in the morning? He and Stiles say hello, good morning and see you later. It’s not good for his sleeping pattern and lack of sleep isn’t good for his health overall.

But it does mean that Peter can spend the whole night and that’s pretty good. He’ll come in through Stiles’ window as his dad’s car is pulling out of the driveway and they get the whole evening and night together.

They’re careful they don’t leave any evidence around, so the drapes are closed to prevent reports from nosey neighbors, all the dishes are washed and there’s no (or very little) fooling around in the living room.

“I like you post-orgasm, you’re much less cranky,” Stiles says, thumping his pillow to get it to the right shape.

“I’m never cranky,” Peter replies, yawning and stretching as he pulls Stiles close to him. “I’m just honest.”

“You’re very cuddly as well. Blow jobs in particular make you cuddly.”

“Glad to know you’re keeping track. So did you finish all your college applications?”

Stiles pats his stomach and says, “Yes, Dad.”

Peter chuckles and kisses Stiles’ head. “We don’t want to go there, do we?”

“No, sorry. But hey, can I ask you a question about your father? So your father took your mother’s name when they married?”

“Yes, that’s customary when joining a pack through a mating. The person joining takes the pack’s name, especially if you’re mating with the expected alpha.” Peter uses a finger to raise Stiles’ face to his. “Is that a concern for you?”

“Not sure, to be honest. I just did all my applications and maybe when we get legally married…”

Peter pulls him back into his chest, carding his hand through Stiles’ hair. “There’s time, no need to worry. Talia will understand, especially given your age. And obviously, I’m not the alpha, so it’s not as urgent to make that statement.”

“Hmm,” Stiles hums and relaxes back in Peter’s chest, idly playing with his chest hair. “So is the alpha automatically the oldest or how does that work?”

“Oldest born wolf, normally. We have an older sister, Marian, who’s human. You’ll meet her at the mating. And then Talia was born next, and so logically she’s the alpha.”

Stiles pushes himself up, sitting cross-legged facing Peter. He might be trying for serious discussion, but naked, with his torso covered with love bites, it’s hard for Peter not to smile. “Okay, so when that alpha was in town, biting everyone, if you had killed him, would you have taken his alpha mojo?”

The alpha who bit Scott and the others is the reason that Peter knows Stiles. He’d lost his pack and thought he could build a new one by force, creating panic and noise in their tiny town. Luckily, none of the newly bitten teens had died, and the Hale pack had found the new wolves and taken them in, putting them under Derek’s tutelage as he’s the adult closest to their age. “Do you know how the alpha was killed?” Peter asks.

“Scott said that you, Derek and David brought him to Talia and she killed him. So why wouldn’t you? Or Derek?”

“If one of us had killed him, we’d become an alpha, essentially absorbing his power. And then Talia would have two options – she’d either kill us or make us leave the pack and go to another territory,” Peter explains, studying Stiles’ reaction. “Since we’re family, she probably wouldn’t kill us, but she couldn’t let another alpha stay in her territory.”

“Wow. Not even her son or her brother?”

“Well, darling,” he says, folding his hands on stomach and looking at his future mate, “especially not her brother. She might be able to tolerate her son, much as she does now. Me, she would have to send away.” Stiles lies back down, curling up into Peter’s chest. “One more thing, and I’m sure Derek will explain this to Scott; if somehow Scott had run in the middle and killed that alpha, Talia would have killed him immediately. Immediately.”

“There’s a lot of politics involved with all this pack stuff, it’s like another subject.” Stiles pulls himself on top of Peter, grinding a bit while he kisses him. “So, you think you might be ready for another round?”

“What would you like?” Peter asks, rolling them over, mouthing his way down Stiles’ chest.

He shuts his eyes and arches his back, humming. “Hmm, with your fingers in me and you blow me?”

“When are you 18?”

“April.  Technically,” he answers, tugging Peter’s hair until he looks up. “But I think we can ignore that guideline. It’s not a rule, just a guideline.”

“Well the State of California says otherwise and besides, it gives us something to look forward to,” Peter says and proceeds to make Stiles moan.

Afterwards, Peter’s dozing off, being the big spoon with Stiles pulled tight against his chest. “Peter? You awake?”

“Hmm? No, I’m not. Go to sleep, burrito,” Peter mutters into Stiles’ neck.

“Yeah, okay, sorry.” Stiles snuggles in, trying to get a part of the pillow they’re supposedly sharing. “Just had a thought’s all. You ever thought of having kids?”

“Kids?” Peter asks, waking up a bit. “Like children?”

“No, asshole, baby goats.” Stiles says, elbowing him in the stomach. “Of course children. Do you want children?”

“I think,” he says, considering the question carefully, “that I’d rather have baby goats. Why? Do you want children?”

“Yes. I mean, I always thought I would have kids. Three, maybe,” he says and shrugs against Peter’s chest.

Peter rolls him over and studies Stiles’ face, although Stiles is trying to avoid his eyes. “Three? Isn’t that a lot?”

“Well…I was an only child and I always thought I’d want my kids to have brothers or sisters. It was just a thought, I was just wondering.”

“Stiles, look at me,” Peter commands. “I’ve never thought about having children, because I’ve never expected to have a mate. There’s always children around the pack, I just never thought a lot about them.”

“So, it’s something you’d think about? Is adoption okay? Because yeah, I know, two guys and we can’t have kids,” Stiles says, rolling his eyes. “I don’t believe _everything_ I read in fan fiction.”

Peter tweaks Stiles’ nipple, yawning, “I don’t suppose we’d put on the adoption application that I’m a werewolf, that seems like we’d be asking for trouble. It’s fine with the pack; in fact, sometimes there are cubs whose packs can’t keep them, and obviously you can’t just put them into the human adoption system.”

“Cubs? You really call babies cubs?” he asks, chuckling. “That’s fucking adorable.”

“I recall Talia asking me to babysit the cubs.” Peter grins down at his mate. “Perhaps you should remind Derek, I’d like to see what happens.”

Stiles pulls him down, rubbing his face in Peter’s neck and sighing quietly;  originally he was copying Peter and now it does seem to comfort him. “We don’t know what we’re doing, do we?  This could be a giant mess.”

Peter rubs the back of Stiles’ neck and kisses his temple. “I want you to be happy, Stiles. I want us both to be happy. We’ll figure out the details as we go.”

 

 

 


	9. At the Hale House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nice room,” Stiles says, looking around, unable to stop fidgeting. Stiles thinks the furniture might be cherry and he’s pretty sure it didn’t come from Ikea. It’s an adult’s room.

“I’m very excited. That’s weird, isn’t it?” Stiles beams at Peter, hopping from foot to foot.

Peter glances over at him, and shrugs as he unlocks the front door. “I’m not sure why you’re excited, you’ve been here before.”

“But I’ve only been _in_ the house one time – or maybe twice?” Stiles replies, trying to remember. “I know I was here for a summer party and I went through the back gate into the yard. But I’m pretty sure I came in the house at least once to pee. And I know that I’ve never been upstairs and I’ve never been in your secret, hidden lair.”

“It’s not a lair and it’s exactly hidden; I just don’t let everyone who shows up roam around my personal space.” Peter leads the way into the large living room, checking to be sure Stiles has followed and closed the door behind him. “This should be a good time; everyone should be out of the house.”

“Sure, privacy’s important on such a stealthy mission. Infiltrating headquarters.” Stiles looks around the cozy living room as Peter heads for the stairs. The room is bright from windows across the front of the house, and a few degrees cooler than the outside. Neither of them sees the little girl until she runs up to them and stops a foot in front of Stiles. “Hey, there,” he says, glancing over his shoulder to Peter and crouching down to her level. “Who are you?”

“I’m not supposed to talk to strangers, and they’re not supposed to be in the house,” she replies and looks over at Peter. “Uncle Peter, who is he and why is he here?”

Peter stops and looks at the child thoughtfully. “Jessie. This is my friend, Stiles. Now tell me why _you’re_ here. Aren’t you supposed to be in school or something?”

Jessie shrugs and flashes her yellow eyes at him. “Daniela is sick and didn’t go to school, so got to stay home, too. I’m keeping her company.” She edges closer to Stiles, who is still kneeling on the floor in between them. Suddenly she smiles and closes the space in between them and sniffs his neck with a giggle.

“Well, I’m glad you’re not sick,” Stiles says calmly, tilting his head to give her more access to his neck. Wolves sniffing him is old news, although they’re usually slightly less obvious. Must be something that comes with experience, he thinks.

“Run along, then,” Peter says, giving her a small smile. “If you’re supposed to be entertaining Dani, you shouldn’t be here.”

She rolls her eyes at them and says, “She’s sleeping, silly!” before she silently runs off down a hallway.

“So who are Jessie’s parents? Cause that was totally some Hale snark right there.”

Peter leads him up two flights of stairs, responding, “My sister Marian’s daughter. She’s three or maybe four, I don’t remember. Daniela is David’s niece. You were good with her, thank you. They’re normally not here at this time of day.” Upstairs, Peter pulls out a key and unlocks a door, opening it and gesturing for Stiles to enter.

“Your door’s locked?” he asks.

“I work here and have our financial information and from other packs as well. Plus, our library is here, and these things can’t be replaced,” he replies, glancing around the apartment. “It wouldn’t keep out any werewolves, of course, and Talia and David have keys. But it does kind of make a statement.”

They enter a large room, clearly the library, decorated in earth tones and dark woods, with plush rugs over hardwood floors. The bookcases are full, and fill two walls. There’s a large desk with a laptop on it, which looks slightly out of place among the obvious antiques.

“It’s…nice isn’t the right word, I don’t think. I’m impressed. Are these all family journals?”

“Family journals, bestiaries, histories, spells. All types of interesting and useful things,” Peter says, looking quite pleased as he looks around the room. “My grandparents built this house and started the collection.”

“And you have the entire third floor?” Stiles asks, looking out the window into the back yard.

“Yes. Bedroom and bath through the door.” He cocks his head towards a door, and raises an eyebrow. “Gladly show you.”

“Gladly see it, but in a bit,” Stiles replies, grinning. “You said you had a couple of books to lend me, let’s get those before we get distracted.”

“So you actually can be focused when you want to be,” Peter says, grabbing Stiles around the waist and guiding him back towards one of the bookshelves. “Here, take this one. And this one.” Peter moves quickly in front of the shelves, plucking out books. Most are he chooses are small and look delicate, and only a couple look like they were professionally bound. “You might like this, it was written by an emissary, talks about what her duties were. This one talks about different rituals of different packs. This one is a journal written by a human member of a pack who mated with a wolf. The prose is a little purple for my taste, but you should read it, it talks about bonding with the pack after the mating bite.”

Stiles ends up with seven books in the stack and sets them down on the desk. “Okay, what should I start with? What’s the most important?” He turns and Peter’s right in front of him, standing almost chest to chest. “Got something to show me?”

“Hmm, quite a bit,” he answers and reaches around Stiles to open a desk drawer, pulling out a small note pad. “Here, I’ll mark some of the things you need to read.” He turns Stiles back around, and cages him in with his arms, resting his chin on Stiles’ shoulder. “Start with this book, read all of it.” Peter pulls aside another book, flips through it and slips a piece of paper into it, kissing Stiles’ neck. “Start here with this one. This one, by the human, you need to read at least from here, earlier if you can stand it,” he says, slipping in another bookmark, while nipping into Stiles’ scalp behind his ear, making Stiles wiggle and roll his head back on to Peter’s shoulder.

Normally Peter wouldn’t be so lax, apparently at home with Stiles he feels safe, so not paying attention to what’s around him. Stiles thinks that’s why he doesn’t notice someone coming up the stairs and doesn’t say anything until someone clears their throat in the doorway, startling them both.

“Excuse me, Peter, I didn’t realize you were you here,” David says cheerfully. “And who is your friend?”

“David, this is Stiles.” Peter says, taking a step back and gently pushing Stiles forward.

Stiles nods and crosses his arms on his chest, trying not to fidget. “Hi. Nice to meet you or I guess, see you again. We met before, last year, you probably don’t remember…”

David tilts his head and studies Stiles carefully. “Yes, I think so. You’re one of Derek’s pack, aren’t you? Something with fairies or something, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, it was pixies, actually.”

“Stiles found the spell that made them leave,” Peter interjects, and to Stiles’ ears, he sounds a little proud. “He’s training with Alan and seems to have a natural affinity. I’m lending him a few books.”

“Good, nice to know they’re useful for something other than averting a crisis.” David looks around the room before focusing on Stiles again. “Sorry to have interrupted, Jessie smelled a little strange and she said that someone she didn’t know was here. A friend of Peter’s, so I thought I’d check. Anyway, I’ll let you get back to what you were doing. See you soon, I’m sure.”

“That went well,” Peter says, when he hears David going down the stairs. “Talia will know by tonight.”

 “Oh, god, she will. Did I do okay? Do you think he liked me? It’s like he’s got Derek’s eyebrows, but they’re not all angry. It’s weird; I’m used to those eyebrows judging me.”

“You did fine, considering there was nothing for you to do,” Peter replies so calmly that Stiles wants to belt him. “Come on into the other room, so we can talk in private,” he says, taking Stiles’ arm and guiding him into the bedroom, pushing him to sit on the bed. He sits next to him, not quite touching, studying him carefully.

“Nice room,” Stiles says, looking around, unable to stop fidgeting. The bedroom is painted in blues and greens, and the bedding coordinates without looking like it came in a package. Stiles thinks the furniture might be cherry and he’s pretty sure it didn’t come from Ikea. It’s an adult’s room. “Comfy bed, I can see why you want to stay here.”

Peter looks around and smiles. “Thank you. As I said, my grandparents built this house and this apartment was my grandfather’s. He and my grandmother had an arranged mating and while it was cordial and worked for the pack, they needed their time apart.” Peter stands and walks around the room, straightening things on the dresser and looks out the window briefly. “I’ll stay here for a bit when you go to college. And when you come back for spring break, we’ll pick out an apartment and it’ll be ready for us when you’re home for the summer. Laura will probably grab this room; she uses the library a lot.  I may be able to keep some of the furniture, she’s not much for antiques.”

Stiles puts his hands in his pockets while he looks at paintings on the walls and framed photos that must be family members. “Are these your parents?” he asks, looking at a photo of a young couple standing outside the house.

“Um hmm,” Peter answers. “And that’s Talia hiding in the shrubs there,” he says, pointing out the giggling girl behind her smiling parents. “I wasn’t even a thought at the time.”

“They look so happy. Was their marriage arranged?”

“No, not at all,” Peter answers, shaking his head. “Actually they met at a cousin’s mating, when he was 10 and she was 8. My grandparents had to send her to another pack to make sure she didn’t run off with him before she finished high school. I come from a long line of romantic rebels.”

Stiles continues walking around, looking intently at everything and trying to touch as little as possible. “And you’re okay with leaving here?”

Peter sits and pulls Stiles next to him, taking his hand, which is a sweet, romantic gesture that they just don’t do. “It’s just a couple of rooms, Stiles. It’s not a big deal. I didn’t plan to live here in my dotage.”

“This is all feeling really real right now. David’s going to tell Talia, and she’s going to want to meet me and… sorry, just having a mini-freak out.” Stiles rests his head on Peter’s shoulder, breathing deeply and willing himself to relax.

Peter sits still and waits until he can hear Stiles’ heart slow back down. “Are you okay? If you want out of this, you can, you know. I’m not such a monster that I’d force you to do something you don’t want to.”

He’s rewarded with a hard punch to the arm which hurts Stiles’ hand but still feels satisfying. “Asshole! I’m freaking out, I’m not backing out!” He rubs his hands over his face and stands, pulling Peter up with him. “Come on, let’s get out before anyone else comes up. I’ll grab the books.”

“Wait a second, I have something I want to give you.” Stiles sits back down while Peter opens the top drawer of his dresser and comes back, handing him a small wooden box. “Open it.”

Inside the box is a canine tooth with a leather cord threaded through the top. “Wow. I hope there’s an explanation?”

“If you lose a tooth or claw, you don’t just leave it for someone to find. As you know from your training, it has power. So either the person who lost it keeps it or gives it to someone they want to protect. Since you’re my mate and you’ll be an emissary, you should have this,” Peter says, and moves to put it around Stiles’ neck. He pauses and says, “If you want it, that is.”

“Yes, absolutely! How’d you lose it?”

“Oh, you know… things happen,” Peter answers looking away.

“Nope, none of that, I want details,” Stiles says, studying it before tucking the pendant safely down his shirt.

“Several years ago, there was a scuffle and Talia was attacked. Let’s say that I bravely jumped in to save her and lost a tooth for my trouble. That’s close enough.” Peter’s grinning enough that Stiles knows there’s more to the story.

“And the rest of it?”

He smirks and shrugs, looking as embarrassed as he ever has. “I got kicked in the face by a gnome. It was not my finest moment, but in my defense, he looked so ridiculous that I let my guard down.”

“A gnome? There’s gnomes?” Stiles asks gleefully. “Of course there’s gnomes. And you probably laughed at him and pissed him off.  I want to be happy about that because it’s frigging hysterical, but then again, kicked in the face.”

“It’s not something I’d like to do again. But, I guess it’s a learning experience.”

“It’s okay that I have this?” Stiles asks, looking at the tooth again, seeing it’s been polished until it’s no longer dangerously sharp. “Now, before we’re official?”

Peter cocks his head in what Stiles thinks of as the ‘wolf is listening’ position. “It’s fine. It definitely shows that we intend to make this permanent, which is good because David’s on the phone, probably talking with Talia right now.”

Stiles sits up, swallowing loudly. “What’s he saying?”

“No idea, the rooms are pretty well soundproofed. I can hear he’s on the phone, but I don’t know what they’re talking about,” Peter leans forward, gently kissing Stiles. “Nothing we didn’t expect. But you’re very tense. Maybe I have a way to help you relax?” He pushes Stiles back on the bed and moves to straddle him, but Stiles rolls over and slips off the bed.

“So not in the mood. Your family’s downstairs, so … nope.”

Peter pouts, but stands and straightens his clothes. “Okay, go grab the books and we’ll go. And if you’re this shy, we might end up looking for our apartment during your winter break.”


	10. Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Guess I have a lot on my mind lately,” 
> 
> “So talk to me. What are you worried about, Burrito?”

It must say something about the state of his life that Stiles isn’t overly worried when he hears his window slide open during the middle of the night and a slight thump of someone entering his bedroom. He rolls over and sees Peter standing by his desk.

“I was expecting you to be asleep,” Peter says quietly.

“I wasn’t expecting you at all tonight,” Stiles answers. “You don’t need to whisper, my dad’s not home. But of course, you know that.”

“Umm hmm,” the wolf says. “I went past his office on the way here. As you requested, keeping the pack safe. He’s fine, by the way.”

“Uh, what’cha doing, Peter?” Stiles asks as Peter kicks off his shoes and starts pulling off his shirt.

“I’m planning on going to sleep, is that a problem? Most times you want me to stay longer. Have a sleepover.”

It’s still new enough that Stiles tries not to stare because that wouldn’t be cool. But then again, it _is_ new and he kind of wants to watch because, yeah, Peter undressing.

Peter strips down to boxer briefs and climbs under the covers behind Stiles, moving him onto his side so they’re both facing the window, watching the moon behind the trees. They’re not quite spooning, Peter’s left a few inches between them, but he throws off enough heat that Stiles is glad he’s just in pajama bottoms.

“When you get your apartment in college, you’ll need a bigger bed,” Peter whispers. “You’re okay, you don’t mind me here, do you?”

“Like you’d care if I do? I’m fine.”

“I do care, Stiles; I don’t want an unhappy mate. That would make the entire pack anxious. Why aren’t you asleep, it’s after two,” Peter says, and his hand stroking Stiles’ arm.

“Not sleeping because a werewolf just crawled in my window?”

“You like me here. And you weren’t asleep before that. I would have just checked from outside and left if you were.”

“Guess I have a lot on my mind lately,” Stiles says. It’s nice being able to talk with someone; he can’t discuss all this with his dad and Scott, while his best friend, isn’t the right person to hear all the things Stiles is worried about now.

“So talk to me. What are you worried about, Burrito?”

Stiles snorts at the nickname, he was hoping Peter would get tired of it, but apparently he’s keeping it. It’s not the worst thing he’s been called. “Okay, what am I worried about? Let’s see, in no particular order, there’s will I get into the college I want? Will my dad be upset that I’m going away? Or will my dad actually be happy I’m going away?  Will I even be able to pass my current classes? Am I thinking about the right major, what if I change my mind? Will I be able to pull off this fake mating thing or will I end up breaking up the pack and you’ll have to move away? Will Scott and I still be friends after we’re mated? Am I going to be a good mate for you? Are the honeybees going extinct and what will happen if they do? Will you keep your promise and not make me take the bite? How long will this drought last? Is this the start of deadly global climate change? Am I normal to worry so much? Will my feet stop growing before they’re as long as skis? Will my dad take care of himself when I’m college? Will he be lonely?”

While he pauses for a breath, Peter moves forward and nudges Stiles’ shoulder with his nose. “Does your dad like college football? I could come over and watch a game with him.”

Stiles rolls over towards Peter and says, “Oh. My. God. That’s your answer?”

The wolf rubs their noses together and replies, “I’ll bring spinach dip.” Then he kisses Stiles softly.

Stiles makes a surprised noise, but moves closer, tilting his head so they’re better aligned. Peter keeps their kisses gentle and slow, pulling back when Stiles pushes for more.

Peter soothes his hand down Stiles’ back, resting on the curve above his ass and Stiles moans wrapping his hand around the back of Peter’s neck, gently tugging his hair. Peter hears a rather embarrassing little sound and realizes he made it, but no one is there who’ll say anything.

After Stiles tries to pull Peter on top of him, Peter pulls away, watching Stiles blink slowly and refocusing with a disappointed sigh. Normally, Stiles has no trouble encouraging Peter for more. But now Peter turns him back around and pulls Stiles into his chest, slipping an arm around his waist to rest his hand on Stiles’ stomach, stroking him gently. “Sleep,” he whispers.

“My dad can’t have dip, too much fat,” Stiles murmurs.

“I’ll make it with non-fat Greek yogurt,” Peter replies. He rubs his face into Stiles neck and shoulder and leaves a kiss or two as Stiles falls asleep.

The noise of the Sherriff’s patrol car entering the neighborhood wakes Peter up. He slips out of bed without waking his mate and dresses quickly, listening for the car turn onto their street and in to the driveway. He stops by Stiles’ desk for a minute, grinning in the dark before he slips out the window.

When Stiles’ alarm goes off in the morning, he feels more rested than he has in days, rolling over to hug the pillow Peter used, catching the bit of cologne he uses. He gets up, thinking about the things he needs to do and stops when something on his desk catches his eye. It’s a paperclip bent into the shape of a heart. Stiles grins and places it in a pocket in his wallet, then grabs his clothes and starts his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, next couple are a bit longer.
> 
> Come say hello on [Tumblr](http://rebakitt3n.tumblr.com/)


	11. Dinner at 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s different than what I expected,” Talia says, watching with a small smile. “Frankly, I expected you’d show up with an internet bride desperate to get a green-card.”

“We’ve been summoned,” Peter announces a couple of days after they were at the house. “Thursday night, for dinner.”

He can hear Stiles take a breath over the phone and Peter waits patiently for him to say something.

“Okay. Thursday. That’s good, I guess. Get it over with. How’d she sound?”

“Fine. Normal. That’s what I thought, too, get this done,” Peter replies, wishing he was with Stiles to see his expression and check his smell. All he can tell on the phone is Stiles sounds strangely muted. “Are you okay?”

“Sure, yeah. Just thinking. Should I bring anything? Wine or flowers? Jewelry?”

“Nothing,” Peter says chuckling. “I’ll pick you up at Derek’s at six-thirty.”

“What should I wear? Should I wear a suit? Do I have a suit?” Stiles asks and Peter can hear him moving hangers around in his closet.

“No, suit. Just clean jeans and a button down shirt and you’ll be good. Don’t worry, it’ll be fine. You should go to sleep; you have a chemistry test tomorrow, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” he responds, flopping back on his bed. “I think I’ve studied as much as possible. I want to see if I can sleep tonight.”

“Good idea. Text me tomorrow and let me know how it went,” Peter suggests.

“Sure, Peter,” Stiles says with a chuckle, and Peter can picture him lying on his bed in his pajama bottoms and thread bare t-shirt. “Didn’t think you’d be such a caring boyfriend. It’s kind of weird, but I like it.”

It _is_ strange, but it’s not the reason that Peter doesn’t see Stiles until Thursday night. They were both just busy and Peter had things to do. Besides, Stiles should be able to spend a couple of evenings entertaining himself.

 

Thursday night, Peter is outside Derek’s apartment waiting for Stiles to arrive, and unable to stop grinning.

“Hey, sorry, I hope I’m not late,” Stiles says, jumping in the car.

“No, we’re good, Burrito, tonight is going to be fun,” he says, and squeezes Stiles’ thigh affectionately.

Stiles turns to look at him, raising an eyebrow. “Fun? Did we decide to skip dinner with your family?”

He can’t keep the glee out of his voice when he answers. “No, we’re going to the house, but we’re no longer the stars of the show. Apparently Talia and David spent an hour at Cora’s school earlier today. Cora was suspended for skipping school to meet with her boyfriend, who just happened to have dropped out of high school last year. It’s been world war three at the house all afternoon.”

“You are clearly the most compassionate person alive, do you know that?” Stiles comments, leaning back in his seat. “And once again, no idea where we’re going. You passed the turn-off.”

“We’re picking up pizza and salad for dinner. No one had time to cook, what with the screaming and wailing.”

Stiles scratches his head and Peter can see that he’s actually worried. “Should we do this another night? Maybe when things have quieted down?”

“Of course not,” Peter replies, looking at Stiles, puzzled expression on his face. “Why would we do that? This is a perfect night to be there, it’s a great opportunity to stir the pot.”

“Is that a good idea, screwing with them now? Maybe we should show that we’re the nice people in the pack?” Stiles thinks for a minute and shakes his head. “No, too late for that, no one would believe it. Okay, what do you need me to do?”

“Just chime in whenever it seems appropriate. I’ll offer you a couple of openings. Oh, and if you’re feeling bad about this, just consider that Laura will be there and she’s anxious to meet you. As she said, she wants to meet the person who is making me smell like Gun Oil and Doritos.”

“Rude,” Stiles answers, reaching for the box of breath mints Peter keeps in the ashtray.

 

Stiles carries six pizza boxes and Peter is holding two bags of salads and other items when the front door opens. Talia smiles weakly and holds the door to let them pass.

“Thanks for picking everything up, Peter. Sorry today’s been so…” she shrugs and attempts a warmer smile at Stiles. “Nice to see you, Stiles, and again, sorry for the drama.”

At that moment, Cora storms out of the kitchen, heading for the stairs and yells at her father, “You’re the worst parents ever! Gramma and Grampa knew they were supposed to be together when they were children! Why don’t you trust me that he’s the one?”

“You’re too young!” David yells back, following her up the stairs and soon there’s doors slamming and more muffled yelling.

“She has a point,” Peter says quietly to his sister.

“Not a word from you, Peter, not one word.” She sighs, shuts her eyes and visibly tries to calm down. “I need a drink, and I’m sure David does, too. Peter?”

He nods, wisely keeping quiet.

“We’ll get everything set up in the kitchen, come on, Peter,” Stiles says, nudging him with an elbow.

In the kitchen, they set down the food and Stiles turns to Peter, pulling him close to hiss in his ear, “You be nice, don’t be an asshole. Your sister is upset, so don’t stir the shit.”

“Are you done?” the wolf says coldly. “It’s my family, I know what I can push. And whispering in a house of werewolves is pretty pointless.”

“I’m sorry, Peter,” Stiles answers, but there’s nothing in his appearance that says he’s backing down. “Yes, it’s your family, but I’m just now officially meeting them. And I don’t want them to associate big family fights with having me over for dinner.”

“Fine. I’ll try to restrain myself. For you. And you’ll owe me, Burrito,” Peter grins.

“Great. We should set food up in here then? Get the plates and stuff and point me towards silverware.”

Unlike the rest of the house, the kitchen is modern, with new stainless appliances. And huge. Double oven, restaurant stove with six burners and a flat-top grill. The fridge is enormous and there’s an equally large freezer – or Stiles assumes it’s a freezer, because there’s no good reason for him to look inside, without just being nosey.

They just finish getting everything set up when they hear a small voice say, “You again? Are we eating with you?”

“Hi, Jessie,” Stiles answers. “Yup, I’m here again. Pizza for dinner, isn’t that great?” He turns to Peter and shrugs, whispering, “Do we feed her?”

He shrugs back and says, “I don’t know, you know more about dealing with kids than I do, apparently.”

A slightly older girl and boy both run into the kitchen from the backyard and stop suddenly when they see the adults in the kitchen. “Stiles, these are Kyle and Danni. Kyle is Jessie’s brother and Danni is…”

“David’s niece, I remember. Nice to meet you all,” he says and goes to one knee so they can all study him.

“You’re Uncle Peter’s boyfriend,” Kyle states. “You’re human. I’m human, too.”

“I know. You and Danni both are, right? Kind of cool to be different in a family of wolves, huh? Makes us special.” Stiles answers cheerily.

Jessie just looks skeptical and asks, “Can I chase you later?”

“If it’s okay with your parents,” Stiles says and Peter notes that his scent doesn’t change at all. Brave boy, he’s never been bitten by the little monster.

“Time for dinner!” Laura announces, coming into the kitchen and grabbing a plate. “Come on,” she orders, “help me feed these guys, everyone can eat outside, it’s a nice night and more peaceful out there. Smells like teen angst in here.”

By the time they’ve fixed plates for the children and themselves, the other adults in the house have joined them in the kitchen, filling their plates and glasses.

“Beer or wine, Stiles?” David asks, pulling bottles out of the fridge. “Or soda or apple juice or milk?”

“Soda’s good, tomorrow’s a school day,” Peter answers for him. “Come on outside, I’ll introduce you to anyone you haven’t met yet.”

It’s a warm March evening, comfortable for everyone with just sweaters or light jackets. The last family members for Stiles to meet are Marian and Matthew, who are Peter’s sister and her husband.

“I’m surprised that the kids are here tonight,” Peter comments. “With the excitement earlier today, I thought they might be somewhere else.”

Marian shrugs. “Emma has a date, and David and Talia agreed to baby-sit, especially since our kids are so entertaining. And of course we wanted to meet Stiles.”

“Emma’s been doing on-line dating, I think she’s enjoying it.” Laura turns towards Stiles and studies him “No more dating for you though. No more asking someone out or being asked out. No more first dates or first kisses. Just you and Peter from now on. Forever and ever and ever,” she says with the familiar Hale smirk.

Before Peter can say anything, Stiles replies, “Yup. Lucky for me, Peter’s pretty good planning dates. Good kisser, too.” Peter flashes his eyes and grins as Stiles takes his hand under the table.

“Oh, god, you two are as disgusting as Derek said you were. I just assumed it was his usual distaste for all human emotions, but you’re really quite nauseating.” Laura rolls her eyes at them, but grins while she does it.

“Derek has emotions, he just doesn’t like them. He needs to find the right person to settle down with.” Talia says and sits next to Laura, across from Stiles. “You start college in the fall, don’t you, Stiles? Where are you going?”

“I’m not completely sure yet, but I’ve got a couple of approvals in the UC system. Still need to finalize things with my dad and with Peter.” Peter puts his hand on Stiles leg, which is pressed against his and shaking. Peter can tell he’s not overly anxious, it’s just his usual twitchiness.

“Stiles! Come here, we want to attack you!” Danni yells from across the yard, where she’s playing with Jessie and her brother.

“Feel free to say no if you want,” Matt advises. “They can entertain each other and Jess needs to learn she can’t always get her way.”

“Stiles likes children. He’d like three,” Peter deadpans, sipping his drink and nibbling on the pepperoni that Stiles thoughtfully left for him. “I’m not sure, I thought I’d be the demanding one in the family.”

“Maybe Stiles can occupy himself while we talk,” Talia requests, rising and leading the way into the house, confident that Peter will follow her up the stairs to his apartment.

They stand by the window looking over the backyard, watching their family. Stiles is buried under the three children, yelling for Kyle to save him, even though Kyle seems content to growl and thrash on his arm. Laura shouts out suggestions to everyone, including Stiles. Even Cora’s stopped sulking and puts down her phone to watch the play fighting, working to keep a smile off her face.

“He’s different than what I expected,” Talia says, watching with a small smile. “Frankly, I expected you’d show up with an internet bride desperate to get a green-card.”

“Thank you for the vote of confidence, sister. Questions or concerns?”

Talia links her arm with her brother, affectionately touching his ear with her nose. “He’s one of Derek’s pack, isn’t he? And Derek approves?”

“Derek? He doesn’t have much to say about it. But he hasn’t raised any real objections, he knows it’s your decision,” Peter answers, tilting his head against Talia’s.

“Jessie’s going to be a little terror, isn’t she? She’s fond of him.” They watch Matthew pull her off after a particularly hard bite that leaves Danni in tears. “He’s the Sheriff’s son, right? Have you spoken with him yet?”

“With the Sheriff? No, not sure why I would, certainly not before talking with you. And ask for permission to mate with his son, I don’t think so. It’s such a human thing,” Peter replies, stepping away slightly and shaking his head.

Talia shrugs and straightens a picture hanging close to the window. “We have a good relationship with the Sheriff and the community. I’d hate to have this cause a problem.”

“I’ll talk with Stiles about timing. He’ll be 18 next month and may want to wait until then.” Jessie is sitting sullenly with her parents, apparently in a time-out. Laura, Cora and Stiles take turns chasing and then being chased by Danni and Kyle. It reminds Peter of growing up with his siblings and later watching his nieces and nephew play fight. “Are we good, Talia? Any questions?”

“No questions, I like him. We can arrange the mating and he can take the bite then.”

Peter stops, mind momentarily going blank before he answers. “He doesn’t want it. We’ve talked about it and he wants to stay human.”

“Human? You _want_ a human mate, Peter? I’m surprised,” Talia says, looking at him curiously.

“I promised him. Unless you insist of course, as is your right. But he’ll be an emissary and of course they’re usually human,” Peter answers, trying to hit the right note between firm and respectful.

“Usually, not always. He’d make a good wolf, Peter. He’d be better for you and for all of us as a wolf.” Talia says, looking down at her pack, noting Cora talking animatedly with Laura and Stiles.

“If it’s the only way you’ll accept him, I’ll tell him,” Peter says, looking out the window, knowing his anger is apparent to Talia. “And I’ll tell him that if he doesn’t really want it, he’s free to go.” He turns to her, unable to keep his eyes from flashing, but does look slightly over her shoulder, as respectful to his alpha as he can be at the moment. “And you’ll be free to arrange a mating with whatever pack you want for me.”

Talia shakes her head and chuckles. “Oh my goodness, Peter. No, if he doesn’t want it, then fine. If you haven’t already, please discuss options if he’s injured or dying. Hopefully you both won’t be so stubborn then.”

Peter nods and shuts his eyes for a second, surprised at how relieved he feels. “We’ve discussed it and he’s agreed.”

“I’m pleasantly surprised, Peter. So you’re really in love with him?”

He stops thinks about the question and how to answer. She’s his alpha, but she’s also his sister. And he grew up lying to her, it was a hobby really. He can lie to anyone and keep his heart steady, and it doesn’t matter that she’s his alpha. But she is also his sister and sometimes he wants to talk with an equal, with his family. “He’s smart, Talia,” he starts. “He’s clever and crafty and usually a step ahead of everyone else. I don’t get tired of him and he genuinely seems to like to be with me. We’re physically compatible and he respects me, but he’s not afraid of me.”

“I heard,” Talia says, with a smirk. “And anyone who doesn’t occasionally call you an asshole obviously doesn’t know you.”

Peter turns and shrugs. “As I said, he’s not afraid of me or of us. I think he’ll be a good mate for me, Talia, and I know he’ll be good for the pack.”

Talia cocks her head and studies him for a moment, and Peter is reminded how Stiles says their family all has the same mannerisms. Finally she chuckles and kisses him on temple. “Oh, Pupper,”she says, using a hated childhood nickname, “you really do think you’re telling me the truth, don’t you?” She links arms with him again, looking outside where it’s dark and everyone is moving into the house. Stiles has Danni asleep over his shoulder and looks up, grinning when he sees Peter and Talia looking down at them. “We have the next couple of weekends open, you and your Stiles should talk with Marian, she’s make all the arrangements for your mating. Just be quick before he comes to his senses and changes him mind.”

 


	12. Conversations with the Sheriff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff talks with Stiles. And Peter. And Chris. 
> 
> Andrew can almost feel Stiles’ nervousness, and as he sits, he can tell he’s wondering how much his dad knows. Sometimes he hates being a cop. “Anything you want to tell me, or do you want me to tell you what’s going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the fandom's name for Stiles' dad is John, but when I hear a father named John, I think Winchester. And since I'm a paying member of the "I hate John Winchester" club, I call him Andrew.

Andrew sits in his kitchen, home much earlier than normal. He parked his car around the corner, away from the direction that Stiles should take coming home from school. So far, Stiles does still come home after school, although Andrew knows he doesn’t stay there long. Mainly he comes in the house, eats something, grabs clothes and leaves. Andrew isn’t even sure how often he sleeps at home any more.

And yes, he feels guilty. He feels like a bad parent because he didn’t notice this earlier, but he has to work and Stiles knows this and…yeah, Andrew knows he fucked up. And so he’ll fix this.

He’s on his first cup of forbidden afternoon coffee when the door opens and Stiles comes in, stopping suddenly at the kitchen doorway. “Dad? Why are you home, is everything okay?”

“Sit, Stiles, we need to talk,” Andrew says, and hates himself for switching to Sheriff mode, but he knows Stiles usually responds to that.

“Sure, Dads, what’s up?” Stiles says too brightly. He gestures to the counter, and asks, “Okay for me to grab a coffee? You know you’re not supposed to have any this late in the day, it’ll mess up your sleep.”

“Fine, get coffee. And sit down.”

Andrew can almost feel Stiles’ nervousness, and as he sits, he can tell he’s wondering how much his dad knows. Sometimes he hates being a cop. “Anything you want to tell me, or do you want _me_ to tell _you_ what’s going on?”

Stiles looks at him straight in the eyes, slightly puzzled expression on his face. “Nothing? School and stuff, I guess.”

_My son lies to my face_ , Andrew thinks. _Unfortunately, I’m not surprised._ “Well, let me try this then, Stiles. I’m the Sheriff and I have deputies and other people who work for me. Did you think that no one would mention to me when my 17 year old son is repeatedly seen getting into a Mercedes with an older man?” He sits back and waits.

Stiles blinks. A couple of times and quickly. Andrew gives him time, watching all the tells that he sees when he questions suspects at work. Many people, including his son (especially his son) have to fill any silences and he does. “Kind of creepy that people spy on me, but I guess I should expect it. What do you want to know?”

When Stiles meets his eyes, Andrew pauses, seeing more steel there than he expected. It’s the same expression he had when he told Andrew about the werewolves in the city, both the ones he’s friends with and the ones responsible for deaths a little over a year ago. And now, of course, his son is dating one. “Peter Hale’s car. There haven’t been any deaths or injuries reported that I’ve heard about. So I can only assume that means it’s social – that you’re dating?”

“Yes. We’ve been seeing each other for a few months,” he says and sips his coffee, wiping his mouth. “It’s serious. In fact, it’s as serious as it gets for werewolves. We, umm, we’re mates. And a week from Saturday, there’s a ceremony at the Hale house for the mating. It’s like werewolf marriage, sort of. I was going to invite you, really, I was, Dad. I just didn’t know how to bring it up, so…” He pauses and shrugs. “Thanks? And do you want to come a week from Saturday and meet your new in-laws?”

“Mating? Marriage? He’s twice your age, Stiles! Have you thought about that? And you’re not even 18 yet!”

“Actually, it’s interesting the way werewolves age, right now he presents as 17 years older than me, which is technically twice my age. But when I’m 18 next month, he won’t be twice my age.” Stiles pauses and takes a breath, “And with the way they age, at some point, we’ll both probably look the same age, cause they age slow and…yeah. And you and mom both met when you were 19.”

Andrew slams his coffee cup on the table and Stiles jerks back in his chair. “We were both 19, not one 19 and the other nearly 20 years older.” Andrew runs his hand over his head and continues, “You’re not 18 yet. I could have him arrested for statutory rape. He could be in jail for three years, do you understand?”

Stiles gets quiet, and clasps his hands together, fingers turning white. And Andrew thinks _when did this happen, this isn’t my son._ “And he’d break out,” Stiles says quietly. “He probably won’t need help, but if he did, I’d help him. And you’d be the Sheriff who had a prisoner break out.”

“Dammit, Stiles! It’s not just his age, it’s…it’s sudden, it’s too fast. You’re not even 18 and he’s a werewolf!” Andrew exclaims, shoving his chair back, and pacing around the kitchen.

“Dad. Dad, I know it seems fast, but I love him. And this is right for me. I did think about this. And we’re good for each other.”

Andrew looks at his son, who looks back at him with sincere, clear eyes. “Shit, Stiles, if I can’t arrest him, I … I have a cousin in Michigan. I don’t talk with them often, but I’m sure I can send you there for a year or so, until you get this stupid idea out of your head.

“Dad!” Stiles looks genuinely alarmed, jaw dropping and eyes wide. “Dad! Dad, are you even listening to me, do you care what _I_ want? I want to finish high school here and then go to college. And afterwards come back, if not here then someplace nearby, near you and near my pack.” He gets up and stands by the door to the kitchen, almost vibrating in his anger. “Don’t make me choose, Dad. Please, don’t make me choose between you and Peter, because I can’t guarantee… I can’t say I’d choose you.” He shakes his head and stalks out and Andrew hears the front door slam.

 

 

Andrew’s sitting in the kitchen drinking his third cup of coffee and staring at the text on his phone. Stiles hasn’t been home since their discussion ( _fight_ ) three days ago, but Andrew gets texts about an hour before he goes to work. The first, sent the night of the fight said, “I’m at Derek’s.” Day two was from Scott and said, “Stiles is ok, doesn’t want to say where he’s staying. He’s just paranoid, right?” Today’s text is from Derek and is typical from Andrew’s experiences with him. All it says is, “Stiles ok, with pack.”

Andrew had considered having the GPS on his phone tracked, but that seems like something that would cause another fight. He’s driven around looking for Stiles’ jeep, finding it parked at Derek’s the first night. The second and third nights, he couldn’t find it at all, but it could easily be in a garage. Or on its way to another state, Andrew doesn’t know for certain.

The doorbell surprises him, but not as much as the person at the door.

“You?” Andrew says, with a grimace.

“May I come in?” Peter Hale asks.

His first instinct is to say no and kick him to the curb, but he’ll certainly have information about Stiles. And the way it’s looking, Andrew may have to get used to him for the long-term. “Come in,” he says, aware that he sounds petulant.

“Thank you,” Hale says and slips in front of him into the living room.

Andrew gestures towards a chair and watches as Peter glances around the room before sitting down, small smile on his face.

And in that instant, Andrew sees what he really is. He knows that they’re werewolves -- he found out when Scott and the other kids got bitten and people he knew were killed. He’s seen Scott and Erica when they turn into their werewolf form. He’s seen Talia and Derek Hale both turn into wolves, actual four legged wolves. Now he’s looking at Peter and sees the animal that’s barely contained.

“I hope you don’t mind my coming over uninvited,” Hale says quietly. “I thought it might be good if we talked. Maybe there’s some questions I can answer for you.”

“How about why my son? And isn’t he too young for you, he’s just a kid,” Andrew says, trying to keep calm when he really just wants to shoot this creature.

“Stiles and I are a good match for each other. He brings a lot to my pack and we can give him a lot as well. As far as ages,” Hale pauses and shrugs, “humans don’t age the same as werewolves. And I know that as a human he’s a little young, which is why we want him to get some experience, and finish college. He’ll just do it with the protection he gets being mated.”

“Where is he, are you keeping him at your…estate or whatever you call it?” Andrew asks.

Hale chuckles and replies, “It’s just a house. Kind of big, but we believe in living with extended family. And he hasn’t been staying there, he’s been at Derek’s mostly.”

“Okay, that’s good. His friends, people who are his own age, are there,” Andrew says, thinking he got in a good hit with that one.

Hale’s smile doesn’t falter when he says, “He does like it there, Derek is much less of a mother hen than my sister. Than either of my sisters, actually. There’s less supervision at Derek’s house. But that’s actually one of the reasons I’m here. Stiles would like some of his clothes and things and he asked if I can pick them up. Or if you’d prefer, maybe Scott could.”

“Pick up stuff for him? He doesn’t need to send someone, he can pick up stuff. Hell, he can come home, is he thinking he’s not living here anymore? We had a fight, I didn’t kick him out.”

Peter continues to look at him with an outwardly calm expression on his face, but Andrew can see him tense. “You know, Stiles can argue about anything. I think it might be a hobby of his, he’ll argue about things he cares nothing about, just to be arguing. But he doesn’t like being yelled at and he doesn’t like being threatened. I don’t like him being threatened either.”

“Threatened?” Andrew asks loudly, rising from his seat. “Threatened?” he says more quietly, seeing Peter follow his movement and grip the arms of the chair. “We argued because I think you’re too old for him and he’s too young and this whole mating stuff is stupid. But I didn’t threaten him.”

“He believes if he comes back here, you’ll pack him up and send him to some unknown relatives in Minnesota or someplace.”

Andrew slumps back in his seat. “I wasn’t serious about that. I was just…trying to think of something to do to stop this mating thing. I have wolfs bane bullets, how about I shoot you?”

Hale appears to seriously consider it. “I’d prefer you didn’t. Actually, I’m sure you’re a good shot being a police officer, so you should know that you just need to shoot a werewolf in the head. We can heal from most anything, but a good head shot’s usually fatal.” He smiles broadly and it’s kind of creepy.

“Thanks, I’ll remember that.”

“Of course, if you were to shoot me, fatally or not, you’d lose Stiles entirely, so I’m sure you won’t do that.” Hale leans forward in his chair, hands on his knees and says, “You are invited to the mating ceremony next Saturday. As Sheriff, you’d be invited if any of the pack were taking a mate and as family, you’re absolutely wanted there. I know Stiles would like you to be there, he just wasn’t sure you’d want to come. Traditionally, guests don’t bring guns though.”

“Hmm.” Andrew sits back and studies Hale, who just looks back at him patiently, stupid smile still on his face. “I don’t know you well, but I think you’re a dick,” he says finally.

Hale shrugs. “That seems to be the consensus. I can tell you that Stiles will be taken care of and treasured. He’ll be protected by the pack, and encouraged to continue his education and have a career.” He stands and moves towards the door, apparently having given the message he intended. “I’ll tell Stiles he can come back, to pick up things or to stay. I’ll encourage him to talk with you, but as I’m sure you know, he’s stubborn.”

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Andrew says.

Hale stops at the door and says, “You should consider coming next Saturday. It’s a day for friends and especially family. And Stiles specifically asked that chicken breasts be on the menu.”

 

 

“Sheriff?” Deputy Parrish says, poking his head in Andrew’s office. “There’s a Christopher Argent here to see you. Should I send him in?”

“Sure,” Andrew answers, and shoves the remains of his lunch into the garbage. Strange how he’s lost his taste for greasy potato chips.

“Hey, Andrew, thanks for seeing me,” Chris says extending his hand for a quick shake as he takes a seat across from Andrew’s desk.

“No problem. Everything okay?” he asks cautiously with the tone that parents ‘in the know’ use asking that question.

“Yeah, things are fine. I just wanted to check on you. Allison said you and Stiles have had a rough few days.”

Overall, Andrew likes Chris – he’s a no-nonsense guy, although Andrew thinks he might have access to a few more weapons than strictly necessary. “Things are okay, but I guess you’d say we’re still walking on egg shells at home. Stiles actually slept at home last night, although I’m not kidding myself into thinking he was alone.” He pulls his coffee cup over and gestures over his shoulder to the pot on the counter, waiting until Chris shakes his head to continue. “You know the Hales; what do you think of Peter?”

“Hmm,” Chris says thoughtfully, rubbing his neck. “I don’t have a lot of dealings with him personally. Mostly when there’s anything to discuss pack-to-hunters, I’ll meet with Talia. He’s usually at those meetings, I think as her security. Allison says he’s pretty stand-offish with Derek’s pack, but he has an almost encyclopedic knowledge about supernaturals.” Chris chuckles. “That probably doesn’t help you a lot with your questions though, does it?”

“I don’t even know what questions to ask any more,” Andrew sighs. “I guess I just want the kid to be safe and happy. Peter came to the house a couple of days ago, I think to reassure me that Stiles wasn’t kidnapped and he’d be going to college and things would be normal – or what passes for normal around here. I dunno.” He sighs again.

“Well, as a father who has a child dating a wolf, for the second time I might add, I sympathize. Although dating is still pretty far from mating. But you’ll meet the pack on Saturday and see that they’re a pretty sane bunch. And they’re very protective. When Stiles is in the pack, it’ll be like the Secret Service around him.” Chris studies him for a moment and says, “You are going to be there, right?”

“I’m not sure yet. You’re going?” Andrew asks, fiddling with the stapler on his desk.

Chris looks at him as carefully as Peter had before answering. “Yeah, Allison and I both are. She’s going as Isaac’s date, but we’d be invited anyway. Representing the hunter-wolf treaties. I will say there’s a lot of traditions with wolves, and the mating and naming newborns are the biggest ceremonies.”

“Is it … weird? I mean there’s no nudity or actual… mating is there?” Andrew tries to keep his face neutral, but based on Chris’ grin, he’s probably not successful. “Hey, I’m trying to be accepting, since apparently I have no choice, but I don’t want to think about it, let alone see it.”

Chris shakes his head, still grinning. “Don’t worry, nothing like that. You should consider being there, Andrew. I’m sure Stiles would appreciate it even if he doesn’t say anything. And it’s good for your relationship with the pack. It’s a long-term relationship, you might as well start it out right.”

Parrish knocks on the door again and sticks his head in the office, “Sheriff? Got a domestic we’re going out on. You might want to go to the hospital, sounds kinda bad.” He leaves when Andrew nods.

“Sounds like you’ve gotta go.” Chris gets up and waits for Andrew to get his gun and badge out of his desk drawer.

“Thanks for coming by, Chris, appreciate it,” Andrew says as they walk out together.

“Sure. Hope to see you Saturday.”

Andrew nods. “We’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be in a couple of weeks. I'm on vacation for a week and not even taking my laptop! And then I have to come up with the mating ceremony. 
> 
> And thanks, everyone, for the kudos and comments and subscribing!
> 
> Come and say hello to me on [Tumblr](http://rebakitt3n.tumblr.com/)


	13. Mated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We have come together here in celebration to witness Peter and Stiles being joined together as a mated pair in our pack."
> 
> Mating celebration for Stiles and Peter!

“You look nice.”

“Thanks,” Stiles replies and pats the bench next to him. “Time to sit?”

“Sure. Oh, and here,” Scott says and hands his friend a glass. “Are you allowed to drink? It’s Jack and Coke. Just a regular one.”

“Absolutely! Peter recommends I stay slightly buzzed the whole day, just don’t throw up on myself. Which seems fair.” He takes a sip and looks around the Hale family yard, which is full of candles, flowers and lots of people eating, drinking and talking. They’re in a clearing just beyond the boundaries of the back yard, but still in view of the house. There’s a bar set up close to the house, with Derek and Laura on duty, and multiple tables set up throughout the clearing. Pack friends supervise and assist at the tables crowded with food, making sure that no one goes hungry.

“You look nice, too,” Stiles says. “I saw Allison’s here, with her dad. You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. She’s here with Isaac,” he says, shrugging and sipping his own drink. “It’s all good. So tell me, are you nervous?”

“Nervous? About the ceremony? No, not really. Peter told me everything that should happen and I spoke with Talia about it, too. So I guess I’m ready. Maybe I’m a little nervous about biting him, cause…” He chomps in the air and shrugs. “Not sure how to bite something flat and hard with my little human teeth. I practiced, but you probably don’t want to hear about it.” Stiles grins and pulls his shirt smooth. It’s thick white cotton, wraps around the front and is held closed with a white cotton belt, tied around his waist. It wouldn’t be his first choice to wear to a party, but Peter said it’s traditional. That and plain black cotton pants. Peter carries it off well, of course, looking like he’s royalty. Stiles feels like he’s in a costume.

“You talked with Talia? Man, she scares me,” Scott says, slurping the rest of his drink, chewing on the ice cubes, and choosing to ignore the bite conversation.

“She’s your alpha, you’re supposed to be able to talk with her, get advice, that sort of thing. She’s nice actually,” Stiles replies, shrugging. He was intimidated by her as well, but she’s been really supportive, answering all of his questions and making suggestions for the ceremony and party.

Scott shakes his head. “Derek’s my alpha. I guess. I know he’s not really, but he is. Does that make sense?”

“Sure, why not. At least you two don’t butt heads anymore,” Stiles grins. When Scott first got bitten, he wasn’t really happy about it and argued with Derek about almost everything. “Have you eaten? There’s tons of food,” he gestures to the far side of the clearing with his chin.

“A little, gonna go back for more later. How about you?”

Stiles quirks an eyebrow, grinning. “I’ve picked a little. Frankly, I’m terrified to get anything on my clothes, you know me. I’m not sure how, but Peter stays immaculate and doesn’t even wrinkle.”

“Can’t you wear a t-shirt or something until the actual ceremony part of this?”

“Nope, I asked. And was told not to be tacky. Anyway, I’ll eat later when the ceremony stuff’s done.” They sit quietly together, poking each other to point out various people in the crowd. It’s comfortable and Stiles realizes how much he’s missed hanging out with his best friend.

“Have you met everyone here? I didn’t know there’d be so many people,” Scott notes.

“About half of them so far. I think Laura could tell I was getting overwhelmed so she gave me a drink and parked me here.”

“I didn’t know the pack had so many alliances,” Scott says, looking around. “I thought the Louisiana thing was too far away to be helpful, but I met a couple from Florida.

Stiles nods and points to a group of four people, about their age, talking with Cora. “They’re from the Collins’ pack in Massachusetts. And the Garcia pack from Arizona,” he says, pointing out another group, sitting and eating with Marian and Matthew.

“When you decide to eat, you should try one of the sausages they’re eating,” Scott says enthusiastically. “They’re really good and spicy.”

“Dude.” Stiles replies, with an eyebrow raised. “Polish guy here, I’m not taking full credit, but I do know my sausage.”

“Yeah, that’s what I heard. You have a way with sausage,” Scott answers, snickering.

“Come on, are you making sausage-dick jokes? What a child,” Stiles says and punches his arm, regretting it instantly when Scott doesn’t even seem to notice.

“No, you’re the child,” Scott responds, and punches Stiles’ arm, hard enough to topple him over.

“You’re both children,” Peter says, rolling his eyes and pulling Stiles upright. “Thank you for making me feel like the pedophile your father thinks I am. Come on, there’s a few more people you need to meet.”

“Minute,” Stiles says and pulls away from Peter. “Glad you’re here, bro,” he whispers and gives Scott a long hug.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Scott says. “I’m gonna go eat some more now.”

 

Stiles spends the next hour meeting other family members who have come back for the mating ceremony. Peter’s parents passed away when he was in college, but there’s an aunt there along with a great-aunt and great-uncle and various cousins. And more representatives from other packs that the Hales have treaties with. Lots of people are very willing to share their stories about Peter, much to Stiles’ delight.

“Okay, I need a break, my brain’s full.” Stiles grabs a soda for himself and a glass of werewolf-ready wine for Peter, getting a quick hug from Laura at the same time. “I think I’ve met almost everyone here, or at least a representative of each pack here. How’d you guys get so many treaties or partners or whatever.”

“My grandparents made a few and then my parents. Talia’s been good with them, too. People are anxious to be allied with packs that have treaties with hunters,” Peter responds, looking around the yard, nodding as he catches people’s eyes.

“What I’ve really enjoyed is all the insinuations I’ve heard about how you ‘welcome’ members of the new packs as allies. People have been very careful not to actually call you a slut, probably because they’re talking to me.” Stiles grins as he rubs his nose by Peter’s ear to show he’s not upset. “I think some of the packs came here to see if you were really off the market.”

Peter shrugs and kisses Stiles’ cheek. “Ancient history now and no one who mattered before.”

“I know, I’m not worried,” Stiles replies. “I have been looking to see if there’s any snarky, blond haired, blue eyed children running around, but so far, that doesn’t seem to be an issue.”

“No glove, no love,” Peter intones solemnly, with a wise nod.

The alcohol probably helps, but it’s something that’s so unlike Peter, that Stiles can’t help but throw his head back and laugh. Peter leans into his neck, sniffing and kissing gently, but not hard enough to leave a bruise where it’ll show.

“Okay you two, sorry to break this up, but it’s time to start,” Talia announces, pulling them out of their private moment. “Ready?” she calls over her shoulder as she walks away from the gathering, further into the woods.

 

This clearing, a short walk from the house, is decorated with more candles hanging from the trees in crystal holders and on posts surrounding the group. The attendees gather in a circle with Talia, Peter and Stiles in the center. “Stiles asked for two things for the ceremony. That we use his chosen name and that we use the vows that our parents had used.” Talia pauses and smiles at Peter when he looks up in surprise. “I think they would like that and I think it’s appropriate even though their world was so different than ours is now. They wouldn’t have been able to have the same type of gathering that we’re lucky enough to have today. Our pack and our allies, including hunters that we now work with, that we’re lucky enough to call our friends. Our parents didn’t have that. We’re also fortunate to have friends from other packs here, some that our parents and grandparents first aligned with, although I suspect that some just want to see who was able to finally put my brother on a leash.” She smiles at Stiles, and raises an eyebrow at Peter, who returns the look with a grin.

“So thank you everyone for being here. We have come together here in celebration to witness Peter and Stiles being joined together as a mated pair in our pack.  Is it true that you both come of your own free will and accord?” They both say yes and then turn and face each other, taking each others’ hands as Talia continues, “As they join their lives together in front of this company, pledging to be true to each other, to respect each and to grow together through the years ahead. Today, they pledge to be not merely mates, but friends, lovers and confidants.” She takes a red cloth from David and wraps it around their wrists then nods and steps back. “Peter and Stiles, to show your commitment to each other and the pack, please exchange the mating bite.”

Peter undoes the tie on his shirt and pulls the shirt off his left shoulder. He smiles at Stiles and says, “Come on, you know you want to.”

It breaks the tension enough for Stiles that he’s able to move forward and put his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Okay, here we go,” he whispers and bites into his chest, roughly above the heart. Peter winces a little bit and Stiles steps back and sees a clear circle of his top and bottom teeth, bleeding just a bit.

“Wow,” he says quietly and gives Peter a giddy, slightly bloody smile.

“Stiles,” David says quietly behind him and hands him a small, damp cloth. Stiles looks at him questioningly -- this wasn’t discussed by Peter or Talia. “To wipe your mouth,” David tells him.

“Oh, right.” Stiles takes the cloth and quickly swipes at his mouth and then turns to Peter, who still has his shoulder uncovered, showing Stiles’ bite. Stiles folds the cloth and finds a clean piece and wipes the bit of blood around the bite. There’s a quiet murmur from the crowd, and Stiles looks at Peter, to be sure that he didn’t do anything wrong.  He smiles at the tender expression he sees on Peter’s face and whispers, “Your turn. Be gentle.”  

“Always,” Peter says, as Stiles bares his chest and takes a deep breath, trying not to look too nervous. Peter keeps his human teeth when he bites Stiles and Stiles squeaks just a little when he breaks the skin. David hands Peter a damp cloth and he wipes the blood off his lips, looking appraisingly at Stiles.

Stiles knees buckle from the sudden buzz in his head that grows louder and he reaches for his mate. “Peter?”

“It’s okay, Stiles, that’s the bond, remember?” Peter says, holding his arm and watching Stiles look around the crowd like a blind man who’s just regained his sight.

“Are you okay to continue, Stiles?” Talia asks gently. Stiles nods and smiles at how he feels her concern in his head.

Talia clears her throat and continues. “A thousand welcomes to you from our pack. All things in nature are circular – night becomes day and day becomes night. The moon waxes and wanes. There is Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter and then the Spring returns to us every year. These things are part of the great mysteries of life. Mysteries that you will no longer have to live through alone. Going forward together you will feel no rain, for each of you will be a shelter to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there is no loneliness for you, for each of you will be companion to the other, taking on each other’s burdens, and being the rock in each other’s lives. Now you are two bodies, but there is only one life before you. May your days be good and long upon the earth. May you be fruitful and healthy all your days and may you be blessed with long life and peace. May you grow old with goodness, with riches and with each other. Welcome, Peter and Stiles, to our pack.”

 

“Okay, I gotta sit down and get something to eat,” Stiles finally says, after they’ve been hugged, scented and generally mauled by all the partygoers.

“Certainly, Burrito. Can I get you something?” Peter asks, rubbing his face against Stiles’ neck.

“No, thanks, I’ll grab stuff myself,” Stiles answers, tilting his head for Peter to move in closer. “We’ve both been hugged so much, I must stink to you.”

“Hmm, no, you smell perfect,” Peter says, pushing Stiles into a chair and sitting next to him. “Like us and like pack.” He looks carefully at Stiles and asks, “Are you feeling better now with the bond? Getting used to it?”

“Yeah, I think so. It’s a little overwhelming,” he whispers, as though that would give them any privacy. Thankfully, the others in the pack generally don’t eavesdrop on private conversations. “When I read in the diary you gave me ‘I was greeted by the love of my pack’ I guess it didn’t register what that would be. But it really seemed like I could … feel everyone.”

“You can, but you’ll learn how to use it and not be overwhelmed. Think of it…” Peter stops and thinks for a second about how to describe something he’s known almost all his life. “Think of it like guitar strings with different tones. You’ll learn to sort them out. I’ll be the strongest as your mate. Then Talia. You’ll be able to feel born wolves more than turned wolves, and humans in the pack fainter than that, but you’ll be able to tell the different pack members apart.”

“You can feel humans in the pack? So before, you could feel me? Through the bond?”

Peter grins and takes Stiles’ hand. “Of course. So first, concentrate on me and find just our bond.”

He shuts his eyes and concentrates, frowning. “I got it. I got it!” Stiles says, beaming, and squeezing Peter’s hand.

“Good, I can feel that you have it, too. Now find Talia, she’ll be easy. Got it?” Peter asks.

After a moment, Stiles smiles again, nodding. “Yeah. It’s like she knows I’m looking for her and she’s tapping me. Hey, is this rude?”

“No, not at all,” Peter chuckles. “Obviously, if she’s in her room with David, you wouldn’t go poking around, but there’s nothing wrong with this. You’re catching on quickly. Try Lydia. I’ve always found her brighter than other humans for some reason.”

“Okay. Lydia. Lydia.” Stiles sits quietly for a minute and then shakes his head. “I can’t … find her.”

“You’ll get it, it takes practice. And it’ll be easier when there’s fewer people around,” Peter replies, and lifts Stiles’ hand to nuzzle into his palm. “Hmm. I’ll go get you a drink, why don’t you go get some food?”

“Drink? Someone need a drink?” Erica asks, plopping down next to Stiles with a plate and glass that she puts down in front of him. “But I’m not sharing my food.”

“Me either,” Boyd says, sitting next to her with his full plate. “Good party.”

As the rest of Derek’s pack all show up, sans Derek, still on bartender duty, Peter gets up and kisses Stiles’ head. “You seem to be in good hands. And you seem to have enough to drink,” he says, gesturing at the three full glasses in front of Stiles. “Have fun, I’ll check on you later.”

“Thanks, Peter,” Stiles calls as he walks away. “Okay, guys, I’m going to go get some food and you’ll tell me why you never let me know about this bond thing.”

The wolves all look around, shrugging, waiting for Stiles to return with two plates of food. He settles back down with his drinks.

Isaac waits until he’s sitting and cutting into a steak, before he says, “We thought you knew? We’ve talked about it, haven’t we? It’s not a secret.”

“Maybe you all had time to get used to it since there weren’t so many wolves around when you were bit,” Lydia suggests, picking at a chicken breast.

“Maybe,” Scott shrugs. “I did like how you practically swooned. Sorry, dude, but it was funny.”

Erica snickers. “Yeah, that was good. My favorite part was when you wiped off Peter’s chest. The couple behind me, from Vermont…”

“The Nickelsons, Ramona and Felix, they’re brother and sister.” Stiles interjects, earning him an inpatient eyebrow, something she’s learned from Derek.

“Sure, whatever. Anyway, you did the wipe thing and she says ‘I think that poor boy may actually love him.’” Erica grins and takes a chunk of meat off Boyd’s plate while he glares at her.

Stiles sits quietly, sipping one of his drinks and picking at some garlic bread.

“Stiles, you okay?” Scott asks. “You got pretty quiet.”

Lydia looks up from her dinner and studies him carefully. “Are you in love with Peter?”

“Maybe?” Stiles says quietly. “I know what you guys think about him, but …”

“But he’s Peter,” Isaac says, pushing his plate towards Allison. “You weren’t even dating before this. You two didn’t even pay attention to each other, other than to bicker.”

“You know,” Erica says quietly, “you can have sex with someone without being in love. That’s okay.”

“And you can choose a mate strictly for convenience or for political reasons, those are both perfectly acceptable,” Boyd says, cutting more of his steak, which is quickly taken by Erica.

“Or, you can date someone, have sex and fall in love,” Allison says, leaning over and taking Stiles’ hand. “That’s okay, too. The hard part of that is if the other person doesn’t feel the same about you.”

“We get along well, it doesn’t matter, we’ll be fine. Just forget about what I said, okay? It’s been kind of a stressful day,” Stiles answers quietly, squeezing Allison’s hand before he pulls away.

Everyone looks down, and eats for a minute, not sure of what to say. “So, Stiles, maybe Deaton can help you with the bond thing, tell you how to use it and stuff,” Scott suggests, talking around the sausage in his mouth.

“Yeah, I’ll ask him. I know he’s here, I saw him talking with Talia and David earlier,” Stiles answers.

The group finishes eating, talking about school on Monday and college plans, when Peter comes over and stands behind Stiles, one hand on his shoulder. “Shoo, children, off you go,” he says, waving a hand at them.

“Nice to see you haven’t changed, Peter,” Boyd says, taking Erica’s hand as the group leaves.

“Why would anyone want me to?” Peter responds, taking a seat next to his mate. “Are you doing okay?” he asks Stiles.

“Yes, I wish everyone would quit asking me, I’m fine. Just a little tired, maybe, adrenaline running out.” He yawns and leans his head on Peter’s shoulder and feels a calmness running through the bond.

He opens his eyes when he feels Peter look up at someone approaching. “Peter, Stiles, I need to leave, work calls. But again, congratulations,” Deaton says, smiling stiffly.

“Thank you, Alan. And thanks for being here,” Peter replies.

Stiles nods. “Yeah, thank you for being here,” Stiles parrots.

“When you’re more settled, come by the office. I may be able to offer some suggestions on using the pack bond. With some training and your spark, you may actually be able to use it for telepathy,” Deaton says to Stiles, this time with a more genuine smile.

Peter looks between the two of them and raises an eyebrow. “That’s a terrifying thought.”

“I thought you’d enjoy it. Anyway, enjoy the rest of your day and I’ll see you soon, Stiles.”

Stiles smirks and elbows Peter in the side, saying, “Telepathy, eh? That would be kind of awesome. Maybe I’ll be surprised that you don’t lie about everything.”

“I don’t lie to you, Stiles,” Peter says quietly. “I may not always be one hundred percent forthcoming, but I don’t lie, not to you.” Before Stiles can say anything else, Peter says, “Your father’s here.”

“Where?” Stiles asks, looking around anxiously, heart pounding.

“Find him,” Peter orders. “He’s your family; you’ll be able to find him, human or not. He’s with Talia right now, find her and then find him with her.”

He shuts his eyes and focuses, breathing slowly. Somehow this feels like a test and Stiles doesn’t want to fail – he doesn’t want to let Peter down. He sorts through the lines in his mind and finds the one that feels the most familiar.

Andrew is standing with Talia and David by the house when Stiles reaches him. “Stiles,” he says, hugging him, almost knocked over by his rushed embrace. “Sorry I’m late, kiddo, work…”

“I know, it doesn’t matter, I’m just glad you’re here,” Stiles replies, not ready to break the hug.

“Don’t forget to eat, there’s a lot of food,” Talia says, looking slightly concerned.

David chuckles and guides her away to another group wanting an audience. “Everything will be finished, you worry too much. Try to enjoy yourself, everyone else is.”

“Did everything go okay?” Andrew asks, looking around the clearing. It hasn’t thinned out at all, and as dusk falls, there’s renewed energy in the crowd.

Stiles nods enthusiastically. “Yeah. If you want to hear about it later, I’ll tell you. If you want,” he says, scratching his neck.

“I do,” Andrew says. “I want to hear everything. I don’t suppose there’s pictures?”

“No,” Stiles answers, grinning. “Wolves, you know.”

“Well then, you’ll just have to tell me about it. Maybe over dinner sometime this week.”

“Sounds good. So we’re okay, right?” Stiles asks, chewing on his lip.

Andrew pulls him back into a hug and whispers, “I’m still not thrilled, but I trust you. We’re good. But no more secrets, okay?”

“No more secrets, Dad. And thanks for trusting me although I know I probably don’t deserve it.”

“Well, I’m your Dad and I have to love you, so…” Andrew waits until Stiles loosens his grip and then pulls away. “But so you know, I’m eating steak today. I saw a cook over there at the grill and I can tell there’s a medium rare rib-eye in my future.”

“There’s also tasty and healthy chicken over there…” Stiles starts.

“Go for the steak, they’re great,” Chris says, handing Andrew a beer. “And don’t forget to check out the spit-roasted pig. Best thing about wolf parties, they don’t spare the meat.”

“Salad for the rest of the week!” Stiles yells after his dad as he and Chris walk off talking about what else they’re going to eat.

 

“Walk with me,” Peter commands later when the moon is high overhead. It’s not a full moon; that would be too intense for a party with so many wolves and humans. But the moon is waxing and the wolves certainly feel the energy growing.

The hold hands and walk further into the woods, away from everyone and Peter pulls him in close, nosing into Stiles’ neck. “Stay tonight, please. At the house, in my bed. I don’t want to let you go tonight.”

“I don’t want to go, it would be weird to not be together tonight,” Stiles says, exposing his neck and leaning into Peter.

Peter pushes Stiles’ shirt off his shoulder and bites gently on his shoulder. “So how important is that thing about you being 18? Is that still a thing?”

“No, not at all. Mainly it was to keep you from being arrested or shot by my dad. You’ll never be dad-approved, but now that he’s kind of accepting, no reason to wait.” Stiles can feel Peter’s excitement through their bond and also against his hip.

“Good, because I’ll blame it on the mating bond, but I can’t wait for you any longer,” Peter breathes into Stiles’ neck. “And I don’t think you can keep your purity ring and pretend that you’re a virgin anymore.”

“No, I think that ship’s sailed. Let’s go home, my mate.” Stiles rests his forehead on Peter’s, and murmurs against his mouth, “Peter, I love…I loved today, it was perfect. Thank you.”

Peter runs his thumb over Stiles cheek and kisses him softly. “It was perfect, Stiles. Let’s go home.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mating vows are a combination of vows and ceremonies that I found and mashed together - I'm not nearly that poetic.
> 
> Come say hello on  
> [Tumblr](http://rebakitt3n.tumblr.com/)


	14. Regular Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s surprising how little changes after the mating ceremony. Stiles was expecting things would be hugely different, but it’s really a lot of the same.

It’s surprising how little changes after the mating ceremony. Stiles was expecting things would be hugely different, but it’s really a lot of the same.

First of all, school - that doesn’t seem like it’ll ever go away. Being with his friends. Spending time with his dad. All the regular stuff he did before, but with just a little more buzzing in his head.

Well, the dad thing is a little different, but that’s less the actual mating than just the part about being honest with what’s going on. They try to find a good balance between parent of a high school student and parent of a high school student supernaturally married to a werewolf.

Everything comes together in where he spends the night. Usually at home on the nights when his dad doesn’t work. Stiles tries to make dinner for them on these evenings, and he’s even found recipes that don’t automatically make his father assume the worst about what he’ll be eating. If Peter sneaks in the window after his dad goes to sleep, no one mentions it.

Other nights he stays at Peter’s, which makes his mate happy. Stiles is still a little self-conscious, but other than raised eyebrows from Cora, no one comments.

“Really, Stiles, no one cares. People expect mates to have sex; it’s part of adult life. No one tries to listen or tries to scent you, I promise,” Peter says yet again, watching Stiles use half a stick of deodorant after a long shower.

“Maybe I’d feel less awkward if you looked less smug, have you thought of that?”

“Haven’t you said smug is my default look?” Peter asks, pulling him in, kissing down his neck.

“Doesn’t mean you’re not a dick,” Stiles replies, walking them backwards into the bedroom and back to bed. There’s plenty of water for another shower.

 

Spending time with his friends is mostly still at school or at Derek’s. For all Peter’s griping, he’s willing to keep Stiles company when he’s there with the pack. Not much changes there, he’ll sit and read or do whatever he does on his laptop offering an occasional bon mot when the situation allows. Stiles will test their bond, snickering when he makes Peter rub his temple and shoot him a dirty look.

“Cut it out,” Derek snaps at him, when Stiles picks up each wolf in turn.

“Not my fault, born wolf, you’re kinda easy,” Stiles answers with a grin.

“Said no one, ever,” Isaac mutters, not raising his eyes from his laptop.

Scott studies Derek carefully. “That’s a good point, Derek. When was the last time you were on a date? Even if you don’t have a great personality, you are handsome; you could certainly get one date.”

“You need supervision, I’ll wait until all you brats go to college,” Derek answers. It’s the kind of thing that Stiles would have been concerned about before, but now he can feel there’s no real heat in his emotion and there’s a bit of affection.

“You’ll miss us, don’t lie,” Erica chuckles, and throws an empty coke can at him, which he catches easily.

“Sure, I will. I’ll miss the noise and the garbage and the dirty laundry and the reek of hormones,” he answers, with the perfect Hale raised eyebrow.

“I won’t miss the hormones,” Boyd offers, shooting a look at Stiles. “Or the discussion of hormones or the visuals of rampant hormones.”

“He’s using the term ‘hormones’ as a euphemism for sex,” Peter offers helpfully, tapping on the back of Stiles’ head.

Stiles reaches back and pats his knee, “Thanks, pookie, I kinda got that. Anyway, we’re like newlyweds, so we should get a pass on excessive hormone-iness.”

“No, you don’t get a pass. And the two of you don’t get to stink up my loft with all your groping and quickies that you think no one notices. We notice. We all notice, we’re just too traumatized to talk about it,” Derek states and the other wolves look pained, and nod. “And stop having sex on my patio furniture.”

“How rude. Even you, Scott? After all I had to hear about with Allison? And by the way, there’s no stink that I can control. I am super clean. I’m so clean you could eat off my ass,” Stiles says grinning. “In fact, you could eat my ass.”

“True,” Peter says, not looking up from his book.

“You. Share. Too. Much,” Lydia states and slams her laptop shut, packing up to leave.

“See what you did?” Stiles asks Derek, who throws up his hands and locks himself in his room.

 

“Seriously, though, what are you going to do when your pack is all off to college,” Stiles asks Derek a couple of days later. “You’re gonna be bored. Is your mom going to find someone for an arranged mating for you?  There’s the still the nut-job in Louisiana.”

“No, no arranged matings, thanks. She’s said that until all you rugrats graduate from college, I have other priorities,” Derek answers, smiling back, looking almost serene.

“So you’re supposed to just sit here while we all go off on our own? That doesn’t seem fun for you.”

Derek runs a hand through his hair and looks at Stiles thoughtfully. “Okay, I’ll tell you, but it’s not being shared yet, so keep this quiet. Can you do that?”

“Absolutely,” Stiles says and tries to reassure Derek through the pack bond, hoping it works.

It must because Derek pauses for a second then says, “Mom’s been talking with the Morris pack in Montana. They understand about Peter being taken,” he rolls his eyes and continues, “and that I’m not available as a mate. But I’m going to go to Montana for a couple of months and see if I can help Annabelle with her control problem.”

“Dude!” Stiles exclaims, punching Derek in the arm. “That’s so cool, you’re so good with training betas!”

Derek preens a little under the praise and continues, “Thanks. Mom offered and they’re pretty anxious for me to come out. So I’ll probably go in mid-August and stay until you guys get Thanksgiving break.”

“Cool. Have you been talking with her? Are you skyping?” Stiles asks, pulling his laptop towards them, while Derek, stops him with a hand on his arm.

“No. We talked on the phone once. I needed to be sure that she wants this because if she doesn’t…it wouldn’t work. And we’ve emailed a few times.”

“Derek! Modern world remember, you could at least text!” Stiles rolls his eyes and throws his hands up, exasperated.

“Email’s good. It gives her time to think before she acts, which is what she needs to do,” Derek explains. “It’s control. Believe me, I actually do think about this stuff.”

Stiles snorts and shrugs. “Okay, I guess that makes sense. But have you thought about skyping at least once or sending a picture of yourself? Cause, I have to say, you’re not ugly and it might not be fair of you to show up looking all…like you do and she’s 16 and probably full of wolfie hormones and …”

“We traded pictures. Just once so that we’d know who we were talking with,” Derek says, looking at his phone.

“So what does she look like? Lemme see,” Stiles says, making grabby hands at Derek’s phone.

“She has black hair and it’s kind of long and wavy,” he says, gesturing to the middle of his chest. “She has dark brown eyes and she’s pretty,” he finishes with a shrug.

“Well, let me see her picture,” Stiles insists, with his hand out. Derek looks glum as he scratches his beard and hands over his phone. “She’s pretty and she looks smart.”

Derek snorts. “Whatever that means – how does someone look smart? Anyway, that’s what I’m doing when you guys are all gone.”

“So you excited? This’ll be good for you. New place, new people. Cute, smart girl hanging on your every word,” Stiles can’t help but grin as he hands the phone back.

“I’ll be there to train her, not date her. Even if we both wanted to, it wouldn’t be right, it would be…taking advantage.” Derek takes a last look at her picture on the phone before he puts it in his pocket.

“Good thing you’re her teacher for only a few months then, eh?”

 

For Stiles’ 18th birthday, his friends take him out to dinner. His dad buys him a new laptop. And Peter has his jeep serviced. As in has the brakes and engine completely replaced along with the interior completely redone.

“You realize leather seats are a little overkill, don’t you?” Stiles asks, bouncing on the new seats. “The seats are worth more than the total blue book value.”

Peter stretches and snakes an arm around Stiles’ neck. “The old seats stunk of too many injuries and couldn’t be cleaned. New is better,” he says.

However, his main present from Peter is a weekend trip to Berkeley. “You pack the night before and I’ll pick you up Friday after school and we’ll go from there.”

“You just like picking me up at my high school in your big flashy car,” Stiles replies. Peter doesn’t bother to deny it.

“We should get there around eight, we can check into the hotel and then go to dinner. Then either go out or back to hotel, whatever you’d prefer. Saturday, we can spend walking around the campus and the area, finding where you might want to live. More on Sunday if you’d like and then we can have you home in time for dinner with your father,” Peter explains. “Or stop off at a winery or two on the way home; I assume you have a fake ID.”

“Who, me?” Stiles asks, attempting to look innocent. “I’m 21 in three different states.”

 

“Well that was frigging awesome!” Stiles pants, falling on the bed next to Peter.

Peter looks at him, smirk on his face and just says, “Hmm.”

“I gotta say, I didn’t think you’d let me do that. Not sure if that was a birthday gift or what, but if you’re game, I’m willing to do that again.” Stiles turns to his mate and kisses his neck, rubbing his face against him. “Not that I don’t like it when you fuck me, but really, it does help with understanding why you’re so into it.”

“Why wouldn’t I want you to fuck me? It’s enjoyable and I’ve told you I’m versatile.” Peter turns for a kiss.

“You are, you’re awesome.” Stiles pulls back a little to look at him. “So…was I okay? For a first time, I mean.”

Peter just runs a finger through the come drying on his belly and shrugs.

“Yeah, okay. But you did most of that, right?”

“It was your first time and I’m sure that with practice you’ll learn a little patience and timing. Maybe get beyond three thrusts before you come,” Peter says, reaching for a shirt that’s conveniently under his pillow.

“Three? It was more than three! Wasn’t it? I’m not sure, I kinda blacked out there at the end,” Stiles says, taking the t-shirt and wiping himself down.

Peter seems to consider this for a minute. “I’m not counting the manic shaking at the end, so I’d give it a solid three. You’ll get better with practice.”

“Yeah?” Stiles asks, positioning himself under Peter’s arm, so he can use his shoulder as a pillow. “You’ll let me do it again, then? I didn’t think you’d want to do anything other than top.”

The wolf tugs his hair enough to make Stiles look up at him. “Of course you know, Burrito, that if I’m on my knees sucking you off in a filthy men’s room at a bar or getting fucked on your father’s desk, it does not mean that I’m not the one in control.”

“I guess that’s true, I should have known that. So does that mean that you’ll blow me in a filthy men’s room? Part of my birthday present?”

“Depends on what pants I’m wearing,” Peter replies as though that’s the only logical answer.

“How about in one of the winery bathrooms on the way home? Not filthy, but we both get what we want.  You know you want my hot body.” Stiles smiles against Peter’s chest and runs a finger over the scar left from the mate bite. “And that’s probably easier than banging on my dad’s desk; they’re open 24/7 and there’s always staff there and cameras.”

“The cell in the middle has a blind spot from the cameras. Across from the bunk, conveniently up against the wall,” Peter says, kissing Stiles’ fingers.

“I probably don’t want to know how you know that. But that’s very interesting.”

Peter rolls over and pulls Stiles against his chest. “Well, we should save something for next year’s birthday week celebration.”

 


	15. Graduation Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is a lot more relaxing than the last party here,” Stiles says, sitting at a picnic table with the pack. 
> 
> “Come on, you loved it,” Erica says, slapping his shoulder and nearly knocking him over. “The last party was all about you. This is about all of us.”

The first weekend of June is high school graduation and the pack is out in force. All the graduates have two tickets to the graduation ceremony, so that covers most of the adults who want to be. Stiles has his father and Peter, and Derek (who was one of Scott’s guests) is in charge of keeping them civil, at least at the ceremony. At the party, they’re on their own.

Lydia, of course, is the valedictorian and her speech gets a huge round of applause, including a lot of extra shouting and howling from her section of the audience.

Afterwards, everyone heads for the graduation party back at the Hale’s house, in the backyard this time. There’s still a lot of people, family members and friends of the pack, but it’s small compared to the mating party. Marian may have gone a little overboard with the maroon and white helium balloons and there’s also a Hello Kitty balloon that Danni insisted they need.

There’s no whole roast animals this time, but plenty of burgers and sausages, lots of side dishes and beer and wine along with sodas. And so many desserts they have their own table.

“This is a lot more relaxing than the last party here,” Stiles says, sitting at a picnic table with the pack.

“Come on, you loved it,” Erica says, slapping his shoulder and nearly knocking him over. “The last party was all about you. This is about all of us.”

Scott looks around the table and starts on his third burger. “Yeah, but it’s gonna be weird not seeing all you guys every day. We’ll probably only see each other on holidays.”

“We’ll all be busy, but there’s the phone and skype and stuff,” Isaac answers. “And I fully intend to come out to see you guys. No one is that far away.”

“So later tonight is there Lydia Martin’s fabulous graduation soiree?” Stiles asks his grim faced friends in an obvious attempt to change the subject.

“Of course,” she says, cutting into a chicken breast. “Are you allowed to come?”

“Allowed?” Stiles scoffs. “Allowed? You think I need permission or something?”

“Do you?” Lydia asks, brows drawn together. “Does Peter need to sign a permission slip for your field trip?”

“No. But thanks for your misguided concern. I am encouraged to have a regular life you know, and that includes going out for a graduation party and having a few too many beers.”

Boyd finishes his dinner and picks scraps off Erica’s plate. “So what will Peter do while you’re gone tonight?”

“I dunno, something Petery probably, involving sarcasm and general dickishness. He’ll tell me later while he’s keeping my head from falling in the toilet,” Stiles replies with a shrug.

“Why would your head be in the toilet,” Jessie asks, materializing next to his elbow. “That’s yucky.”

“Well, that’s why Peter will keep my head _out_ of the toilet,” Stiles tells her.

Kyle and Danni appear as if by magic and stare at the teenagers. “You should play with us. We wanna fight.”

“No teeth, remember?” Scott orders, pointing a finger at Jessie, who is a known biter.

“Okay,” she pouts and runs off, looking over her shoulder to be sure they’re going to follow.

“I want to jump on you,” Kyle says to Erica.

“Everyone does, kiddo,” she smiles at him, growls and takes off after him with Isaac following her.

David and Derek eventually join in, chasing the kids around the yard, scooping them up and passing them off to the next nearest person. They’re both a little rougher with Jessie, who as a baby werewolf, can take it. And it helps her learn not to be too vicious when playing.

Derek hands Jessie off to Stiles and then suddenly stops and stares to the edge of yard, where it merges with the preserve. “What’s wrong, Derek?” Stiles asks, putting down Jessie who runs away squealing.

“Shit,” he says and then quietly says, “Boyd, you got this?” and runs off.

“Dude, what’s wrong?” Stiles asks again and moves to follow him to where he can see many of the guests are gathered. He tries to connect to the pack through their bond and all he gets is concern and anger, directed at someone else.

“You should have let me in your pack!” a man yells at the group gathered around him. “I’m good enough for you, you’re not so fucking special!”

Stiles edges to the front, and the man yelling is wolf he’s never seen; a young, wild eyed brunet, shifted to his beta form. And he’s holding Danni’s arm with one hand and his other hand is around her neck. “Thibodeaux,” Laura says quietly from someplace behind him.

“Hey, are you Charles?” Stiles asks, slipping to the front of the group. “You’re the guy that Peter didn’t want as a mate, right?”

Charles bares his teeth, and his eyes flash blue directly at Stiles. _That’s not good_ , _blue eyes_.

“Well I’m Stiles. I’m the one that he did take as a mate. I’m the one you should be pissed off with, cause, you know, he picked me.” He hears murmurs behind him and tries to block out the voices and everything except Charles in front of him. “The girl there? Human,” he says with a shrug. He can’t say that she’s not pack, because obviously she smells like she is and Charles will know that. “But me? I’m Peter’s mate and I’ll be the pack’s emissary, worth a whole lot more than a little human girl.” As he’s talking, he moves closer and closer to Charles until he’s within arm’s reach. “Let her go, you should take me.”

He barely finishes his sentence, when Charles grabs his arm and pulls him in, wrapping his clawed hand around his neck. Stiles has only a second to shove Danni towards the waiting crowd him, whispering, “Run!”

“You’re a human!” Charles spits out with a toothy snarl. “He picked a human over me?”

“Yeah, sorry, but he picked me, another lowly human,” Stiles gets out and then there’s a noise above them and Charles is knocked to the ground by Derek, Boyd and Isaac, fully wolfed out. Boyd picks Stiles off the ground and chucks him away, straight into Peter’s arms.

“You fucking idiot,” Peter breathes into his neck, arms locked tight around him. “What were you thinking? Couldn’t you tell that it was handled?”

Stiles ignores the buzzing around him, concentrating on the calming feel of Peter holding him, scenting into his neck. “I was thinking that Danni would be scared and her parents would be scared for her. And you said that she’s not old enough yet to feel the bond, so she wouldn’t know what was happening and that she wasn’t in any danger. And I knew I wasn’t in any danger, so…”

“So you’re still an idiot,” Peter answers, resting his forehead against his mate’s. “I knew you were safe, but for a second there…”

“I knew I was safe, too, I saw them going into the tree behind Charles’ back. But I still think I may have peed myself a little,” Stiles whispers.

Peter chuckles and shoves him away.

Into his father, who hugs him tight, and mutters, “I love you, but your husband’s right, you’re stupid. You don’t always have to be the hero, especially in a pack of werewolves.  And if this is the Secret Service, we’re all in big trouble.”

“Uh. Okay, I guess, I have no idea what that means, but I’m okay, Dad.” Even if his father doesn’t understand it, it’s second nature now for Stiles to push his face into his father’s neck, breathing in to steady himself.

“Idiot,” his dad says fondly and kisses his forehead.  Then he shoves him back to Peter, who just holds him for a moment before the rest of Derek’s pack comes over to insult and hug him and get Thibodeaux’s scent off him.

“I need to go talk to Danni and make sure she knows that I didn’t mean what I said about her being human,” Stiles says, looking around and trying to find them through their bond.

Peter pulls him back and before he can say anything, Talia comes over.  Boyd and Isaac are still holding Thibodeaux, who is barely conscious, but still snarling.

“Peter,” she says, red eyes flashing, “are you coming?” It’s his right for vengeance, as his mate was the one threatened.

Peter lets go of Stiles, getting ready to follow, when Stiles holds tight to his arm, shaking his head. “Peter, no, please. Don’t do it,” he whispers.

Peter looks between the two of them and Talia just cocks an eyebrow. “Oh, Pupper, so in love. Stay with your mate, I’ve got it.” She walks off into the preserve with the wolves dragging Thibodeaux. “So Boyd, are you all set for college?”she asks casually.

“Pretty much, ma’am,” he says. “Just need to get a few more clothes and I’m good.”

Stiles smiles weakly and raises an eyebrow. “Pupper?”

Peter raises and eyebrow and kisses Stiles’ cheek. “Old nickname that she can get away with. Only her. At least so far.”

“Well, thanks for doing that. I know that killing him is your right, but…I just don’t want you to have that blood on your hands.” Stiles shrugs. “I know it doesn’t make a difference in the long run and everything ends up the same, but he admired you for doing what you’d be doing to him and…thank you. ”

“Of course, Stiles. You scared the shit out of me today, but you’re my mate and I love you and I want you to be happy,” Peter says, resting his head on Stiles’ shoulder. “So if leaving him to Talia makes you happy...”

Stiles pulls gently away and looks at Peter for a minute, waiting to see if he realizes what he said. “You love me? Are you in love with me?”

Peter strokes his cheek and answers, “Yes, I suppose so, Burrito. Sorry, I know that wasn’t in the plan.”

“No, but I like it and it’s kind of perfect. I’m in love with you, too, you know. Have been for awhile.” He yawns and slumps against his mate. “That wasn’t scary at all. But I need to tell Lydia that I’m gonna skip out on her party tonight, which is. And then I need cake. Is there chocolate cake?

Scott, Derek and the others gather around him as Peter sits him down on a bench. “I’ll go get you cake; you’re on your own for Lydia.”


	16. Future Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But did you notice, we’re all ending up in California, I didn’t think that was going to happen,” Stiles smiles at his friends. “Maybe it’s a pack thing.”
> 
>  
> 
> Last chapter! Everyone getting ready to go to college

Stiles shoves the last of his winter clothes into a cardboard box and seals it with packing tape.  “Last one to be moved,” he says, stacking it on top of the other two and shoving them into a corner. “Peter gets to carry these to the car, gonna put that werewolf strength to use.”

“When are you guys driving out again?” Scott asks, picking at a snagged thread on the bedspread. “Orientation doesn’t start for another couple weeks, right?”

“Yeah, but I want to get the apartment organized and get things unpacked.  Figure my way around town, all of that,” Stiles replies, sitting next to Scott on the bed.

“You’re not on campus?”

Stiles shakes his head and says, “Nope, too late to get campus housing and besides, probably better to have a place a little away from the other students. No roommate, the place is furnished and there’s more privacy.  We’re still kind of newlyweds you know.” He grins at Scott, who wrinkles his nose in return.

“Yeah, I know, thanks.  I’m not going to mention how much your room stinks, even with the window open,” Scott says with a grimace.

Stiles grins and adjusts the pendant down his shirt. “Thanks, dude, because that would be awkward. So when are you heading out to Davis?”

“Just a few days before orientation. I already did the campus visit and since I’ll be in on-campus housing, there’s not a lot of unpacking to do.” Scott gets up and walks around the room that’s felt like his second room; Stiles’ home has been his second home. “What do you think your dad will do with your room when you move out?”

“Do with my room?  I don’t know that he’s going to do anything with it,” Stiles answers, scratching his head and rearranging some of the books that he’s leaving behind. He packed his personal photos from the dresser, and took down posters and other things he’s tacked to the walls.  He moved out two boxes of trash and one box of ‘not moving it with me, but not throwing it out’ to Peter’s apartment a few days ago. He sits down at the desk chair, looking at the nearly empty desk.  There’s a can with some pens and pencils in it, a stapler that works half the time, a few empty files and a ream of paper.  “Wow.  I guess it does kind of look like I’m moving out-moving out.  He could turn this into another guest room or maybe an office if he wants.”

Peter opens the window and enters silently. “Your father will keep this room for you when you come back and visit.” He looks around and sits on the twin bed, smirking.  “Maybe you should suggest a double bed, I’d certainly appreciate it.”

“I think he’d appreciate it if I stayed at your house when I’m home for holidays,” Stiles says, moving to the bed for a kiss.

“Well this is making me a little ill,” Scott says, wrinkling his nose. “When are you guys leaving?”

“In the morning. How about we meet for breakfast?” Stiles asks, glancing at Peter to see if he has any issues with that plan.

“I can make us breakfast at Derek’s if you’d like.  Invite the pack,” Peter suggests. “Be nice to say goodbye.”

 

“So Laura’s okay that we’re here?” Allison asks Stiles. She’s sitting in the big recliner, normally Derek’s chair, balancing a plate on the arm of the chair.

“Yeah, she’s fine with it. As long as we clean up the dishes and take out the garbage and all that stuff,” Stiles answers, carrying a cup of coffee into the living room. “I don’t think she’s going to be here for another couple of days anyway.”

Scott grabs a coffee and puts together a bacon and egg sandwich, saying, “It’s so strange being here without Derek.”

“Yeah, but I guess he’s doing okay with Annabelle and likes the pack a lot, which is great.   But I don’t think we’re going to lose him to Montana though, he says it’s too hot,” Boyd says. 

Isaac finishes his toast and leans back on the couch stifling a yawn. “I know it’s only been a couple of weeks, but is Annabelle able to control her shift yet?”

“Not yet,” Boyd answers, moving to the floor next to Erica. “I guess the full moon last week was kinda rough, but he’s still feeling like he’s making progress and can help her.”

“Well, I’ll give you the next update,” Isaac says slowly, “I’m going out there for a week before school starts.”

“Really?” Scott asks, sitting up and looking at his friend. “Did he invite you or did you invite yourself?”

“I’m not exactly sure. I told him that I was set for school and don’t have a lot to move,” he pauses, looking thoughtful. “And the next thing I know we’re talking about me visiting. But it’s good. I’m looking forward to it. Derek says he’ll teach me to ride a horse, which should be fun. I guess.”

“Derek’ll be able to do that, he is frighteningly outdoorsy,” Peter says from the kitchen, as he checks to be sure that all the platters are full before dishing up a plate for himself. 

“You’re not a horse guy?” Stiles asks and then grins as Peter winks at him. “Or maybe forget I asked that in mixed company.”

“Please don’t,” Lydia comments eyeing them over her morning tea. “So Stiles, your dad is okay with Peter driving you to college?  He doesn’t want to do it himself?”

“No, he’s been working and he’s seen the campus already. He said he’ll come visit in a couple of weeks when I’m settled in and things have quieted down,” Stiles answers, smiling as Peter kisses his temple.

“That’s probably better,” Scott says. “My mom is insisting on driving me and I know she’s going to be super-weepy. Not that your dad would be crying, but…”

“No, he’d be all stoic, but wiping his eyes and complaining about the dust,” Stiles says.  His friends are grinning, all except Isaac, who is studying his coffee carefully. He’s only going as far as Redding, just an hour away, but he’ll be living on campus. “You’ve got a place set, right, Isaac?”

“Yeah, sure,” he replies, and sets his cup on the table next to him. “Actually, when I get back from Montana, Talia is driving me. There’s a few omegas who go to Shasta and since Redding is in her territory, I guess she’s going to check in on them.”

“Actually, we both will be taking you,” Peter says and smiles showing lots of fangs. “No pressure to anyone there, just making sure everything’s still on the up-and-up.”

“Ooo, you have a watch dog!” Erica crows. “Talia phoned the alpha who has the Cal-Poly area and let her know that I’d be going there.  I spoke with her on the phone and she seemed cool, said I should drop by if I felt lonely.  I’m not sure that I will, it seems kinda weird, you know?” she says, looking at the others. “I’m not sure if I want to be friends with another pack.”

Boyd scratches his head and rubs Erica’s leg gently. “I don’t know; maybe it’ll be nice to have some pack to run with occasionally. Apparently there isn’t any official pack in Fresno and Talia doesn’t know of any omegas there either.  Guess I’ll find out.”

“Well, she called the alpha who has the Silicon Valley area and he wants to meet me. So I’ll probably go down a day earlier than I planned for my audience,” Lydia says.  She wipes her fingers on her napkin and looks up to see everyone looking at her. “What?”

Stiles pokes Peter’s side and Peter quickly says, “Do you want me to go with you?  It’s not a problem, I can do that.  Or Laura, if you’d prefer.  Although the alpha there, his name is William something, I don’t remember, he’s nice.  Little full of himself, but okay. He’s been an alpha almost as long as Talia.”

“No, but thank you, I’m sure I’ll be fine.  Talia told me to be polite, but to not act intimidated, which shouldn’t be a problem.”

Scott goes back into the kitchen to refill his plate and asks, “How’d you end up at Stanford?  I thought you were all set for Harvard, like a year ago?”

“I was, but then Stanford kept on offering more and more for me to go there. Frankly, it was getting embarrassing. I thought I was going to have to call the admissions office and say, ‘You’re a prestigious one hundred year old university – have a little self-esteem.’  But, their program is as good and,” she stops and rolls her eyes with a sigh. “Okay, I admit it; it felt a little weird leaving my mother alone here.  Besides, I make an adorable snow-bunny for a weekend in Tahoe, but I don’t think I could find enough cute clothes for a whole winter in Boston.”

“Yeah, I don’t think your heels would be that great in the snow.  But did you notice, we’re all ending up in California, I didn’t think that was going to happen,” Stiles smiles at his friends. “Maybe it’s a pack thing.”

“I’m sure it is. If there was a California option that gave you the curriculum you wanted, you probably chose to be closer to home,” Peter explains, earning several eye-rolls. “Don’t blame me for stating a fact. I do know a little about wolves’ minds.”

“Stiles, how did you end up getting into Chico State so last minute?” Allison asks, moving to sit on the floor by Isaac.

“Well, it does help that David’s sister is best friends with someone in the admissions office,” he says, taking hold of Peter’s hand. “They’re in Talia’s territory, too, so Peter’s going to check on a couple of omegas who go there.”

“Hmm,” he says with studied casualness, which they know by now is anything but. “One student and one teacher, both without pack affiliations.  Two other students who are in another pack. I’ll just say hello and make sure they know that you’re spoken for.  In every way.”

“How about anyone at Davis or Berkeley?” Scott asks, looking towards Allison.

“Technically, Davis isn’t in anyone’s territory, so you won’t be stepping on any toes,” Peter answers. “I don’t know of any wolves there; I’ll put out feelers for you.”

“Berkeley is connected to the pack in the Bay Area,” Allison says quietly. “Not the same alpha as Lydia’s, the territory splits just south of San Francisco. Then there’s unclaimed territory north until you reach here. Talia made calls for me and I’ll meet with the alpha who has the Berkeley area when I go there.  I’ve already talked with her on the phone a couple of times.  Even with Talia’s assurances, an Argent in her territory doesn’t make her happy.” She sighs and rests her head on Isaac’s leg and he brushes a hand on her shoulder before he quickly pulls his hand away.

Everyone sits silently for a moment thinking about splitting up their pack, even temporarily, and all the new wolves they’re about to meet.

Peter sighs loudly and raises an eyebrow. “Allison, do you need me to drive you down and meet with Alpha Mabini? I’m sure I’ll have a few days between drop offs, I can schedule in another teenager delivery.” Stiles beams at Allison and nods encouragingly.

“No, but thank you. I think.” Allison answers with a nod and tight smile. “Actually, I’m driving on my own, I need my car and having my dad there right away probably isn’t a great idea. We have a treaty with the Hales and the Hales have a treaty with the Mabinis so, I’m trusting things will go smoothly.”

“Well what I’m worried about,” Stiles says, unbuttoning the top button of his jeans, “is avoiding the freshman fifteen.  Without you guys around to run around with and no time to exercise, I’m sure I’ll turn into a blob.” Peter rubs Stiles’ flat tummy with a smirk, but says nothing.

“Once again, darned werewolves,” Allison says, smiling up at Isaac. “We’re working on an exercise program that we both agree to stick with and we’ll check in with each other daily.  We’ll be posting our schedule on-line if you want to join.” She quickly looks around the room.  “I mean anyone, of course. It’s just so that we don’t get so bogged down with studying that we neglect our health.”

“Really?” Scott asks. “Really, Isaac?” He lets his fangs and claws out, but Stiles can tell from both the bond and everyone’s grin that he’s not seriously upset. He’s moving on.

“Well, yeah, Scott,” Isaac says, flicking out his claws. “Gotta keep in fighting shape.” With that, he practically flies across the room almost toppling Scott out of his chair.

Before anyone can say anything, Erica jumps on Isaac’s back and Boyd has Scott in a headlock. “Out! Out with all of you, no breaking Derek’s house!” Stiles yells and starts herding them towards the door, with Allison laughing as she follows them out.

“They’re children with too much nervous energy,” Lydia says with a pained sigh as she gathers the last of the dishes and carries them into the kitchen.

Stiles pulls Peter in front of the window so they can look into the back lot and watch their friends chase and tackle each other. They’re too far to hear what they’re saying, but Stiles can feel their happiness through the bond and knows that Peter does, too. “We should get going soon,” he says into Peter’s neck.

“Yes, in a bit. There’s no real rush, you’re not that far from home,” Peter replies back, whispering into Stiles’ ear, nibbling on his ear lobe. “I hope you made the choice for yourself and not for me?”

“Yup. Glad to be closer to home, of course, but I like the program I can get into and I like the smaller city.  I’m a small town guy.” Stiles rests his forehead against Peter’s and kisses him quietly, aware that Lydia’s in the kitchen. “Hey. This is all gonna be okay, right? With everyone going away, Derek’s pack…”

“Our pack. The Hale pack,” Peter corrects him with a kiss.

“Yeah, our pack. We’ll be okay, right?  And you and me, we’ll be okay?”

Peter just chuckles and bites Stiles’ lower lip gently. “Of course, Burrito. We have the rest of our lives for happily ever after.”

“That’s for later,” Lydia says, taking each man’s hand in hers. “For now, let’s go outside with the pack for a run with the wolves.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, last chapter! This is the longest thing I've written and thanks for all the comments and kudos!
> 
> Come and say hello [Tumblr](http://rebakitt3n.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Pretend relationship, woo hoo! 
> 
> I'll add tags as needed, if you think anything should be added, please let me know.
> 
> And Derek has betas - and I'll explain in chapter 3 or 4 or so.
> 
> Come say hello on Tumblr - [Tumblr](http://rebakitt3n.tumblr.com/)


End file.
